Les Agneaux Crient Toujours
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Hermione Granger, officier du Ministère, doit bénéficier de l'aide d'un célèbre criminel d'Azkaban afin de résoudre une enquête et d'arrêter un tueur en série psychopathe. Mais elle ne s'attend pas à ce que ledit criminel, Draco Malefoy, l'envoûte petit à petit, pour la faire sienne...Inspiré de la série Hannibal Lecter. Happy End. Dramione.
1. Prologue

**Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonsoir. (salue de chaque côté). Voici une nouvelle fic. Cela s'appelle Les Agneaux Crient Toujours. C'est une Dramione, rien de nouveau.**

**C'est aussi un remake dramionesque de la quadrilogie Hannibal Lecter. J'entends par là que je transpose les éléments de la série dans l'univers de Harry Potter. Il y aura des éléments des films (dialogues, etc) et des livres (Happy End où ils finissent ensemble, etc). Ceci est le prologue tirant des éléments de Hannibal Lecter: Les Origines du Mal (Hannibal Rising, en Anglais). Ensuite, nous aurons plusieurs chapitres du Silence des Agneaux, puis plusieurs chapitres de Hannibal. Quatres fics en une en somme.**

**Je tiens à préciser que certains dialogues sont tirés directement du script officiel des films et qu'ils ont été traduits et adaptés par mes soins. Pour les connaisseurs, donc, vous vous apercevrez que parfois, ces éléments différent des films.**

**Autre chose, ici Hermione (Starling) n'est pas élève des Aurors, mais établie. Cela est lié au fait qu'elle et Draco ont le même âge. **

**Je vais préciser ici d'avance quelques persos, d'autres seront cités plus loin. Le prologue est court, mais les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs (de 10.000 à 15.000 mots). Voilà. Je vous laisse lire, le premier chapitre paraîtra dans la semaine.**

**Bises, **

**DIL.**

**...**

**Hannibal Lecter: Draco Malefoy.**

**Clarice Starling: Hermione Granger.**

**Mischa Lecter: Pansy Parkinson (vu que Draco n'a pas de soeur, ce sera sa petite amie).**

**Mr et Mrs Lecter: Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.**

**Jack Crawford: Harry Potter**

**Bella Crawford: Ginny Potter (Weasley).**

**Dr Chilton: Cormac McLaggen.**

**Enrikas Dortlisch: Zacharias Smith.**

**Sigmas Miko: Lavande Brown.**

**Petras Kolnas: Romilda Vane.**

**Vladis Grutas: Ron Weasley.**

**Grentz: Dennis Creevey.**

...

PROLOGUE.

DRACO RISING:

LES ORIGINES DU MAL.

Chaque participant à une guerre, qui a la chance ou le malheur de survivre à l'assaut, en tire des conséquences psychologiques. Cela est normal. Cela est même, d'un certain point de vue, complètement sain. À la condition évidente que ces conséquences sur la mentalité ne mènent pas à des folies meurtrières. Encore plus inquiétant, lorsque ces conséquences sont placées sur l'esprit d'un être redoutablement intelligent.

Les criminels les plus notoires ont en commun une assurance en leurs crimes profondément ancrée. Leur assurance en eux-mêmes est autrement discutable, mais il faut reconnaître qu'un geste est mieux mené lorsque le protagoniste a confiance en lui-même. Aussi sommes-nous en désarroi devant ces atroces et fascinants meurtriers qui n'expriment pour leurs actions aucun remords, aucune peine. Ils sont convaincus d'être dans le vrai. Souvent intelligents, cultivés, physiquement beaux et toujours bien mis, ils semblent vous mépriser. Rien, aucun discours, aucun autre être, ne saurait les faire démordre de leurs croyances. C'est ce qui les rend si exceptionnellement effroyables. Les criminels les plus dangereux ne se promènent pas dans la rue avec une cargaison d'armes autour de la ceinture en hurlant des insanités et en vidant un chargeur sur des passants innocents. Non, les plus dangereux sont ceux qui vous séduisent, ceux qui vous manipulent, ceux qui se montrent courtois et polis, même au moment où ils commettent l'irréparable.

Souvent, ces criminels ont une histoire à faire pleurer avant de monter leur troublant tableau de chasse. Ce sont des enfants malmenés, orphelins, violentés, abusés. Ainsi naissent les tueurs. Ils sont redoutables, sans pitié aucune ni sentiments. Ainsi naissent les prédateurs. Évidemment, ces enfances sombres ne justifient pas leurs crimes, mais ils aident à comprendre. Soyons honnêtes. Combien de tueurs en série avez-vous vus sortir de la pénombre, ayant derrière eux une histoire familiale sans tâche ? Vous n'en connaissez pas. Ou alors, vous pouvez les compter sur la moitié des doigts d'une main.

Il est sain de dire que Draco Malefoy avait eu une enfance et une adolescence difficiles. Il était riche, beau, d'excellente famille, d'une éducation sans faille, et semblait être le parfait époux pour ces demoiselles à marier. Mais grattez sous la belle croûte dorée, regardez bien dans les yeux des personnages dessinés sur les portraits de famille, et vous trouverez le Mal dans son essence même. La Mort dans son habit d'obscurité. La Haine nue et vicieuse, allongée avec sensualité sur une couche faite de terreur et de mal-être.

Draco était fils unique, vivant dans un Manoir immense avec, pour seule compagnie, ses parents et leurs elfes de maison, de véritables esclaves. Il avait un professeur privé, et bénéficiait parfois de la compagnie de camarades de son âge.

Son père, Lucius, était un homme puissant, et le moins qui puisse être dit de lui était qu'il paraissait sévère. Sévère n'est pas un mot qui puisse décrire correctement cet homme. Il dégageait de lui une aura de respectabilité, de froideur méprisante et calculée. Il donnait l'impression, en un seul et bref regard, d'offrir à ses interlocuteurs un défi mortel : se soumettre immédiatement, ou en souffrir les conséquences. Et personne ne désirait risquer de lui tenir tête. Qui sait ce que Lucius Malefoy avait dans la manche pour vous détruire. Il aimait sa femme, d'un amour glacial. Sans doute ressentait-il réellement quelque chose pour elle, mais Lucius n'était pas homme à dévoiler son cœur, même à ses proches. En tout cas, personne ne s'en prenait à elle sans en subir les conséquences. Protégeait-il son épouse, ou son nom, allez savoir. Le pouvoir était son seul véritable amour.

Un homme comme Lucius cachait donc derrière un masque soigneusement construit ses frustrations, ses perversités. Un de ses vices étaient les jeunes femmes bien faites. Un autre était son fils.

Il était évident que Lucius voulait façonner son enfant dans le même bois que lui-même, mais derrière les prétextes fallacieux d'une éducation stricte, il faisait ressortir sa véritable personnalité. Son fils devint pour lui l'objet de ses violences, et même ses maîtresses ne parvenaient pas à lui octroyer la satisfaction qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il laissait Draco, sans un regard en arrière ni une once de remords, sur le carrelage impeccable de sa demeure, ensanglanté et à peine conscient. Lucius aimait pratiquer la magie noire aux dépens de son enfant unique. Mais il préférait ses poings, ses pieds, et quand sa femme n'était pas là, son pénis. Il parvenait même à faire de ce traitement inhumain toute sorte de plaisanteries morbides dans sa tête, appelant cela la Thérapie des Trois P.

Narcissa était une autre histoire. Elle aimait son mari et son fils par-delà tout. Le problème étant que Narcissa avait parfois du mal à distinguer le mal du bien, et parvenait difficilement à choisir un côté entre Lucius et Draco. Elle minimisait les traitements apportés par Lucius à Draco, et se disait que c'était pour le bien de l'enfant. Après tout, elle-même ainsi que son mari avaient été élevés ainsi par leurs propres parents, et elle estimait qu'ils ne s'en portaient que mieux. L'illustre épouse Malefoy se voilait les yeux, mais elle ne savait pas faire un certain nombre de choses, comme tenir tête à son mari.

En public, Narcissa était comme la moitié spirituelle de Lucius. Son comportement ressemblait et complémentait parfaitement celui de son époux, à tel point qu'à deux, ils semblaient prêts à mettre le monde à leurs pieds. Ils avaient même une vague ressemblance physique, étant tous deux blonds, pâles et hautains. Leurs mimiques étaient étudiées au millimètre près afin de se compléter en toutes circonstances. Les mauvaises langues dirent que des générations de concubinage entre Sang-purs menaient à ce résultat.

Elle aimait aussi Draco, sincèrement, même si elle hésitait à le montrer. Elle le soignait quand Lucius faisait ressortir sa frustration sur lui, mais afin de ne pas contrarier son mari, elle lui faisait la morale. Les lèvres de son fils restèrent scellées sur la profondeur des actes de son père, et Narcissa ne sut jamais que le viol incestueux était pratique courante sous son toit, sans quoi elle aurait peut-être réagi fermement. En revanche, peut-être pas. Narcissa aimait ses œillères.

Il est donc naturel de dire que le jeune Draco grandit de manière difficile. Son comportement propre s'en fit ressentir. Il cataloguait soigneusement ses émotions, devint un véritable manipulateur. Il était brutal, mais en grandissant apprit tout l'art et le besoin de la subtilité. Rien ne sert d'attaquer avec ses poings un homme qui va à votre encontre. Mieux vaut être patient, se renseigner, le cercler, l'encercler, puis le détruire aussi lentement et sûrement qu'un serpent qui digère sa proie. Par éducation et par nature, Draco était parfaitement bien élevé, cultivé, poli, charmant et charmeur. Il jouait avec un chacun, en faisant sa marionnette, son objet, et décidait de mener la vie de sa victime par procuration. Par amusement. Il ne vous poussait pas du haut d'un pont. Il vous disait de le faire, et vous le faisiez sans hésitation. Draco avait donc le profil type de nos tueurs pathologiques, mais il n'avait encore ni la motivation, ni le mobile pour rentrer pleinement dans le cercle joyeux des assassins de l'ombre. Cela vint un jour de ses dix-sept ans.

La guerre venait de se terminer, et de mauvaise façon pour lui-même et sa famille. Lucius, et Narcissa par extension, avaient pris le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'obligeant à en faire de même. Cela s'était terminé de la manière dont on sait.

Draco, ainsi que ses parents, séduisirent le tribunal. Par des mots de peine, de désolation, d'excuse. Par des regards hagards et désolés, pleins de regrets. Ce comportement à l'encontre de ce qu'ils songeaient réellement sauva leurs peaux d'Azkaban presque aussi sûrement que le sauvetage de Potter par Narcissa. Potter vint témoigner en la faveur de Draco, ainsi que Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley, lui, s'en garda bien.

Draco et ses parents commirent l'erreur fatale de croire qu'ils étaient à l'abri. Visiblement, beaucoup dans le monde sorcier estimaient que les Malefoy, simplement consignés à domicile durant une année et soumis à une lourde amende, avaient eu un châtiment trop léger, et que beaucoup d'argent avait été versé dans les poches sans fin de gloutons et corrompus membres du Magenmagot, ce qui était absolument vrai.

La réplique à cet état de fait, intolérable pour une large majorité, fut sanglante. Plus tard, la communauté magique applaudit sous cape, même si la violence des crimes laissait sans voix.

Une nuit, alors que Draco dormait, avec sa petite amie Pansy Parkinson à ses côtés, le Manoir fut ébranlé par un violent tremblement qui les éveilla immédiatement. Draco sut plus tard qu'on avait fait sauter l'aile ouest, où dormaient ses parents, qui ne s'en sortirent pas. Il se leva, saisit sa baguette, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, puis on les désarma aussitôt, Pansy et lui-même. Les agresseurs ne donnaient pas la peine de se cacher.

Ron Weasley paraissait mener la troupe, constituée de sorciers et de sorcières que Draco reconnut vaguement. Weasley les ligota d'un tour de baguette, et paraissait se disputer avec Zacharias Smith.

-Non, Smith, cracha-t-il, cela va trop loin. On les tue, Malefoy et sa pute, et on vire. De toute manière nous ne sommes pas travestis, alors Malefoy pourra nous reconnaître...

-Et il ne parlera pas, sinon on trouvera bien pire, comme d'enfoncer sa propre bite au fond de sa gorge, répliqua Smith avec un geste vague de la main. On fait comme j'ai dit. De toute manière, Creevey a une petite faim, hein fiston ?

Dennis Creevey, à peine âgé de quinze ans, lui offrit un sourire étincelant et profondément mauvais, puis se tourna vers Weasley.

-Allez, Ron. Ils ont tué mon frère et le tien aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? En plus on vient de perdre Dawlish, l'Auror, dans l'explosion.

-Dawlish était un imbécile, répliqua Ron avec la mâchoire serrée. Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne reste pas là pour voir ça. Vous êtes des malades mentaux, sans déconner.

-Ouais, peut-être. N'empêche que si on se fait pincer, tu tombes avec nous. Tu viens après tout de te rendre responsable de deux meurtres, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as allumé la mèche pour faire sauter Malfoy et Malfoy femelle.

Ron soupira.

-Je me tire. Faites ce que vous voulez, répéta-t-il, et il transplana.

-Moi aussi, je me casse, ajouta une voix.

C'était Romilda Vane, qui avait un air dégoûté sur son beau visage. Elle transplana à la suite de Ron, et il ne resta que trois personnes : Creevey, Smith et Lavande Brown.

-C'est toi, la cannibale, Brown, chantonna Smith. À toi de nous dire comment procéder.

Un sourire sombre orna le joli visage de Lavande. Pansy se mit à hurler et à gesticuler dans tous les sens au mot « cannibale ».

-T'as raison d'avoir peur ma jolie, sourit Creevey. C'est toi qu'on bouffe. Et ton petit ami va regarder, et cette vision va le hanter un petit moment. Et s'il parle, il saura ce qui l'attend, lui aussi.

Des pleurs dévalèrent les joues exsangues de Pansy, et elle hurla encore.

-Si tu ne voulais pas que j'ai cette envie de chair humaine, ma pauvre, siffla Brown en l'approchant vivement, il ne fallait pas que ton pote Fenrir me transforme, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un geste de la baguette, Brown pétrifia Malefoy. Il resta assis, incapable de fermer les yeux devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Brown eut un sourire sombre.

-Bon appétit, bien sûr.

Ils l'avaient mangée vive, ne se donnant même pas la peine de la tuer avant de procéder. Brown avait arraché petit bout de viande par petit bout, du bras, de la cuisse, du dos, du sein, et avait mangé cru. Smith et Creevey, tout en plaisantant sur l'air du temps, firent cuire leurs morceaux au bout de leurs baguettes avant de manger avec précaution. Apparemment, ils aimèrent. Ils firent des plaisanteries douteuses sur « le goût de la vengeance » et « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...ou en l'occurrence, chaud ».

Inutile de préciser quel effet cela eut sur Drago. Lorsque enfin, Smith égorgea la pauvre Pansy qui suppliait pour la mort, les trois protagonistes partirent. Il demeura pétrifé sur son lit, le corps ensanglanté de sa petite amie devant lui, l'odeur de sang séché et d'urine frappant ses narines. Le maléfice se leva quelques heures plus tard.

Draco promit de la venger, et de venger également sa mère sinon son père. Un destructeur était né des cendres du Manoir, et il n'y a aucune route de retour pour ceux qui ont plongé définitivement dans la folie soignée.

Il avait le profil, avons-nous remarqué, pour être le parfait assassin. À présent il avait aussi le mobile.

Il fallut attendre une dizaine d'années, durant lesquelles Draco se vengea effectivement et où il décrocha un doctorat de Psychomagie, avant que nous retrouvions le jeune homme et celle qui devait devenir, pour lui, bien plus qu'une femme ordinaire...

...

**Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Prochain chapitre, Hermione et Harry entrent en jeu. Ce sera beaucoup moins sombre.**

**Bises!**


	2. Chapter 1 Le Silence des Agneaux: Chap1

**Bonsoir bonsoir! Voici donc le premier chapitre des Agneaux Crient Toujouors. Il est tiré du Silence des Agneaux, comme seront les quelques chapitres suivants. J'espère que vous aimerez. On se retrouve en bas, bouton Review. Bises et bonne lecture,**

**DIL.**

**PS.: Dans la liste Personnages, Luna Lovegood interprète Ardelia Mapps.**

**Une remarque supplémentaire: vous trouverez dans cette fic le terme "Psychomage". Ce n'est pas l'équivalent sorcier du psychologue, mais du psychiatre. Compris? Psychomage=Psychiatre sorcier. Voilà!**

**...**

LE SILENCE DES AGNEAUX

CHAPITRE PREMIER

-Bon travail, Granger, Lovegood.

L'entraîneur des Aurors s'arrêta devant les deux jeunes femmes et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, en veillant à écarter légèrement les jambes afin de paraître plus masculin. Elles lui sourirent. Blake Marshall pouvait agir en toutes circonstances comme s'il était un tas de muscles insensible, mais elles le connaissaient mieux que cela. Il entraînait les membres de l'équipe depuis des années.

Luna jeta inconsciemment une mèche blonde derrière son épaule, et regarda autour de la pièce. Elles avaient dû s'entraîner comme si elles affrontaient un groupe armé en binôme. Les trous légèrement fumants dans le front de deux mannequins articulés et ceux dans le cœur de trois autres montraient que, effectivement, c'était mission accomplie.

-Lovegood, tu peux rentrer chez toi, poursuivit Marshall en lui jetant un regard sobre. Quand à toi, Granger, Potter veut te voir. Maintenant.

Il fit un geste vague du bras vers les gradins, où Hermione vit Harry assis, menton dans sa paume, les observant. Elle lui décocha un petit sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils : il avait l'air préoccupé, et en intense réflexion.

-J'y vais, répondit-elle en reportant les yeux sur Marshall.

Il grogna son approbation et s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée, caractéristique du personnage.

-Harry a l'air de vouloir te voir pour le boulot, lâcha négligemment Luna en empochant sa baguette et roulant les épaules.

-Je me demande pourquoi il veut me voir, marmonna Hermione. Sans doute estime-t-il que j'ai encore pris trop peu soin de ma vie lors de la dernière mission ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il reste notre patron avant d'être notre ami, Hermione. Alors, vas-y. Reste calme et n'oublie pas de l'appeler Merlin. À demain.

Luna décrocha un dernier sourire à son amie avant de sortir en sifflotant un air de musique latine. Hermione secoua la tête et monta vers les gradins. Harry lui sourit enfin lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, et elle remarqua ses cernes et son air fatigué. Hermione savait exactement ce qui le minait, et elle comprenait sa douleur. Ginny, sa femme, était atteinte d'un cancer, et les Guérisseurs étaient très prudents quant à engager un pronostic durable. En outre, Harry était le Chef des Aurors du Ministère. Ce poste était synonyme d'ennuis en permanence à lui seul. Malgré tout, Hermione se doutait que Harry ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir choisi ce travail.

Après la guerre, le monde sorcier avait connu un phénomène quelque peu étrange. Le taux de criminalité avait augmenté en flèche, tandis que jamais les écoles de droit magique ou de brigadiers magiques n'avaient vu autant de candidatures. C'était comme si la jeune génération perdue de la guerre avait décidée de poursuivre en deux camps, soit criminel, soit justicier. Hermione et Harry n'échappaient pas à la règle. Devenu Auror, Harry avait été promu de manière spectaculaire quelques cinq ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait enfin fait arrêter le tristement célèbre Draco Malefoy et l'avait envoyé à perpétuité dans le quartier de Haute Surveillance Psychiatrique d'Azkaban.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait poursuivi des études après la fin de la guerre, et était devenue une superbe Officier ministériel. Son rôle de premier secrétaire au sein du Département de Loi Magique promettait une belle promotion dans quelques années. Elle serait alors le chef de Harry, et de quelques autres, puisqu'elle succéderait certainement à son actuel supérieur, le chef du Département. Elle occupait le rôle d'Officier de liaison, servant à ce titre de diplomate entre les pays, entre les prisons, entre les criminels et la Justice. Elle avait été formée à ce titre, suivant un cursus de Psychomagie, puis d'Auror.

-Bonjour, Hermione, la salua Harry d'une voix rauque de fatigue en essuyant ses lunettes sur sa cape noire.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Elle se pencha et lui embrassa la joue.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

Il eut un sourire quelque peu morbide.

-Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi.

Son ton était las, mais elle saisit quelque chose de profondément triste dedans.

-Quoi ? C'est Ginny ?

Il se tendit mais répliqua sans la regarder,

-Non. Ginny...son état empire, on ne sait pas...enfin bref. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là.

Il se leva, visage dur, comme figé dans de la pierre, et elle reconnut aussitôt Harry l'Auror et non pas Harry l'ami.

-Suis-moi.

Ils sortirent côte à côte de la salle d'entraînement du Ministère, située au même étage que le Département des Mystères, et montèrent en silence dans un ascenseur jusqu'au large bureau privé de Harry. Ce dernier prit place derrière le bureau, et Hermione en face. Harry leur servit le thé d'un air absent, avant de croiser les mains devant lui et de se racler la gorge.

-Bien, attaqua-t-il. Une opportunité vient de s'ouvrir à toi, Hermione...une chance qui pourrait booster ta carrière...au lieu d'attendre une dizaine d'années, tu pourrais être chef du Département dans trois, quatre ans. Un boulot vient de se présenter, donc. Il est très intéressant. Je ne voulais pas forcément que tu y ailles, mais...tu étais la meilleure personne que nous ayons...

Il toussa, but une gorgée de thé, et poursuivit d'une voix plus claire, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Nous essayons d'interviewer, comme tu le sais étant donné ta position, tous les tueurs en série actuellement interpellés afin d'établir un bilan de comportement psychiatrique. Cela pourrait nous aider énormément dans certaines situations, des cas non résolus par exemple...la plupart ont été très heureux de répondre à nos questions. Ces gens éprouvent le besoin de se vanter...prends-tu peur facilement, Hermione ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique et elle le savait. Elle rendit son regard soigneusement neutre et répliqua, ses lèvres s'incurvant en un petit rictus désabusé.

-Pas encore.

-Vois-tu, celui que nous voulons le plus refuse de coopérer.

Il inspira lourdement et se pinça l'arête du nez. Patiemment, elle attendit qu'il se ressaisisse.

-Je veux que tu ailles le voir aujourd'hui même, à Azkaban.

Ignorant le frisson de désagrément qui la parcourut à la mention de la prison magique, Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait établir un bilan psychiatrique sur un prisonnier, ni tenter de l'amener à coopérer avec elle. Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème, ni d'où venait l'anxiété de Harry.

-Qui est le sujet ?

Les lèvres de Harry s'abaissèrent brièvement en un tic nerveux. Angoissé, il fouilla dans un tiroir du bureau et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes presque écrasé. Mauvaise habitude prise après la guerre. Avec des doigts tremblants, il en sortit une du paquet. Leva une allumette, et la gratta une-deux-trois fois contre le carton. La pointe du petit bâtonnet s'illumina avec un sifflement mauvais, et il le porta à ses lèvres, exhalant une bouffée de fumée de tabac par le nez. Il tira dessus, cinq, six, neuf fois, ses yeux sur l'horloge fixée au mur, sur la corbeille à sa gauche, sur un tas de dossiers sur son bureau. Hermione croisa les mains, visage impassible, et il soupira. Enfin, il abaissa sa cigarette par-dessus un cendrier à sa portée, regardant la cendre se détacher, avant de lever les yeux et de les figer dans ceux de son amie, les plissant pour détailler sa réaction. Elle vit la couche de sueur sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Enfin il laissa tomber d'une voix qui ne trembla pas :

-Le Psychomage, Docteur Malefoy.

Le cœur de Hermione s'arrêta de battre-

_ohmerlinfaitesquejevive_

-deux temps, puis reprit à un rythme légèrement plus rapide que la normale. Elle gigota brièvement dans son siège, décroisa les chevilles, se pencha en avant, par-dessus le bureau surchargé de son ami.

-Draco Malefoy- le cannibale ?

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'étudier étroitement son visage toujours calme malgré la tempête intérieure. Elle savait qu'au moindre signe de peur, il la ferait immédiatement bannir de l'affaire. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait consenti à lui proposer le dossier était grâce à l'opportunité d'avancement que cela présentait, elle en était persuadée.

Et cette opportunité, elle allait la saisir. C'était inespéré, à son âge, elle le savait. Puis, la Psychomage en elle leva le nez et renifla l'air avec espoir, humant les possibilités. Malgré la terreur que lui inspirait en toute logique une entrevue avec Malefoy, elle ne pouvait pas permettre de laisser passer cette chance unique de le confronter, de savoir exactement ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Hermione pencha la tête de côté, plissant les yeux.

-D'accord. Tu as raison. C'est une belle opportunité. Mais, pourquoi moi, au juste ?

-Je te l'ai dit, répliqua Harry qui semblait à la fois soulagé et encore plus agité. Tu es largement qualifiée et disponible. Et très franchement, en ce moment, je ne peux pas envoyer un de mes hommes.

Il alluma une seconde cigarette, laissant la fumée s'élever en spirales et s'écraser contre le plafond jauni. Son visage semblait hanté par ses propres démons, et Hermione savait exactement à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, il pensait.

Ron.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il te parle, Hermione. Mais au moins on ne pourra pas me reprocher de n'avoir rien essayé. Malefoy était un excellent Psychomage, Hermione, peut-être même le meilleur. Il connaît donc toutes les combines. Tu ne pourras pas l'avoir simplement en appliquant les leçons de psychiatrie que tu as reçues.

Il exhala une gorgée de fumée et posa les yeux sur un épais dossier crème sur son bureau, qu'il poussa vers elle. Elle s'en saisit délicatement et continua à le regarder.

-Son dossier. Une copie du questionnaire que tu devras lui remettre. Ainsi qu'une plaque spéciale faite pour toi et te conférant tout pouvoir d'Auror. S'il ne parle pas, je veux que tu m'en fasses le rapport immédiat. Complet, évidemment. À quoi ressemble-t-il, à quoi ressemble sa cellule, qu'écrit-il ? Le Directeur d'Azkaban verra ton rapport, signé de ta main, si je décide que le rapport est bon. Dans tous les cas, je le veux avant huit heures du matin, mercredi. Et n'en parle à personne.

Il la regarda avec une intensité dérangeante et écrasa sans regarder son mégot dans le cendrier.

-Maintenant, je veux ton attention totale, Hermione. Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle hocha la tête avec une pointe d'appréhension. Ses doigts se courbèrent autour du dossier dans ses mains, et elle croisa les jambes dans un geste de protection inconscient.

-Fais très attention avec Draco Malefoy. Le docteur McLaggen, à Azkaban, t'indiquera la procédure de sécurité à suivre. Ne dévie de cette procédure _sous aucun prétexte_. Et ne lui dis rien de personnel, Hermione, surtout. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas Draco Malefoy dans ta tête...fais juste ton boulot, mais n'oublie jamais qui il est.

Hermione fit craquer ses jointures lentement, sans quitter son ami du regard. Elle se sentait étrangement troublée par la voix inquiète de Harry. Elle savait qu'il avait rencontré Malefoy lors de son arrestation et ils avaient échangé quelques phrases que personne n'avait entendues. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'il en était, mais Harry était ressorti de la conversation étonnement bouleversé.

-Et qu'est-il, Harry ?

Un sourire noir orna les lèvres de son ami un moment.

-Oh, c'est un monstre. Un pur psychopathe...

…

Plus tard, Hermione regagna son propre bureau les jambes flageolantes et le cœur battant à se fendre. Inspirant, elle s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau, et lâcha le dossier dessus avant de le couver un moment d'un regard hostile et suspicieux. Harry avait arrangé le Portoloin pour quinze heures. Cela lui laissait donc quatre heures pour prendre connaissance de la vie et des crimes de Malefoy, de manière intime.

Elle passa rapidement sur les détails de son enfance, elle les connaissait : un père violent, une mère qui fermait les yeux, et toutes ces attentes que la société place en leurs idoles. Elle savait tout cela. Elle avait été à l'école durant des années avec lui. Elle relut soigneusement les événements du soir de la mort de Lucius, Narcissa et Pansy, bien qu'elle les connaisse. Une liste de noms était citée. Une liste qui lui laissait des sueurs froides, qui la plongeait dans l'horreur. Le Magenmagot avait décidé que ces coupables étaient innocents, mais elle avait su. Tout le long des procès, lancés simplement pour faire taire les rumeurs sur la prétendue pureté des héros de guerre invoqués. C'était eux, aucun doute possible.

Zacharias Smith.

Dennis Creevey.

Lavande Brown.

Romilda Vane.

Ron Weasley.

Tous étaient sortis indemnes du tribunal, certes, mais la partie suivante du dossier relatait les crimes de Malefoy à leur encontre. Malgré son amitié pour Ron, malgré sa compréhension, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au fond d'elle-même qu'ils avaient, en quelques sortes, attiré ce sort terrible sur eux-mêmes. Cela dit, rien ne justifiait la violence de Malefoy. Et elle lut avec un sentiment d'horreur croissante le dossier.

_Romilda Vane a été retrouvée par sa sœur, Gloria, vingt ans, le matin du 15 août à onze heures trente, dans un hangar à l'arrière de sa demeure. Son crâne a été perforé par un seul coup de tantö, traversant l'œil droit jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête. Elle est morte aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Plusieurs traces de torture ont été déterminées sur le corps. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue était son père, la veille au soir, lorsqu'ils allèrent au restaurant Le Sorcier Fou sur le Chemin de Traverse. Monsieur Vane a déclaré que sa fille a soupé d'une salade César, ce qui a été confirmé par autopsie, avant de la raccompagner chez elle aux alentours de vingt-deux heures quinze. Il quitta les lieux à vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq._

Hermione souffla et tourna la page sans se donner la peine de lire la suite sur Romilda.

_Lavande Brown a été retrouvée par son employé dans l'arrière-salle de sa boucherie le matin du 17 novembre à sept heures. L'autopsie a permis de révéler qu'elle a été noyée dans un bac de formol qui avait peu de raisons de se trouver sur place. Aucun ADN n'a été prélevé. La veille, son employé l'avait laissée fermer le magasin seule à dix-neuf heures. Mademoiselle Brown a eu un amant la veille. Son sperme a été prélevé et analysé. Cet amant est son petit ami en titre, Douglas Kenson, trente ans, qui a un solide alibi pour le soir du meurtre. Le crime a été commis aux alentours de deux heures du matin et rien ne justifiait la présence de Mademoiselle Brown sur le site de son magasin. La victime a tenté de se débattre._

Elle tourna une nouvelle page, ses mains moites à présent.

_Dennis Creevey a été retrouvé par ses parents dans son appartement, l'après-midi du 11 mars à seize heures environ. Il a été décapité d'un seul coup de hache. Son corps révèle plusieurs traces de torture. Le décès remonte aux environs de minuit. Après décapitation, son visage a été mutilé par une lame de trente centimètres. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue est sa fiancée, Yvonne Lacroix, aux alentours de midi._

Se sentant quelque peu nauséeuse, Hermione tourna la page.

_Zacharias Smith a été retrouvé par un sans abri dans une décharge moldue de Londres, le 22 septembre à treize heures. L'autopsie révèle que Smith a eu les joues coupées de son visage avant d'être étranglé. Le meurtre remonte aux alentours de trois jours._

Hermione sentit son cœur chuter au fond d'un gouffre béant alors qu'elle tourna la page et fixa les photos suivantes. Une de la victime vivante, les autres de la victime morte. Elle sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres.

_Ronald Weasley a été retrouvé par son épouse Parvati Weasley dans leur maison de Londres, pendu à une poutre de la cave, le 6 janvier à neuf heures quinze. Cependant, l'autopsie révèle qu'il n'est pas mort de ce traitement. Il porte plusieurs traces de déchirures liées à des morsures, trop imprécises pour en tirer un profil dentaire. Plusieurs doigts lui ont été arrachés de son vivant. Le coup fatal fut porté par la bouche de l'agresseur à l'artère fémorale de la victime. Sa mort remonte à la veille, dix-huit heures. Il avait passé la nuit seul, son épouse se trouvant à l'enterrement d'un ami. Weasley a littéralement été dévoré vivant._

Hermione se tourna juste à temps pour que l'acide flaque de son vomi atterrisse dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau. Elle renifla piteusement, larmes obscurcissant sa vue, et brandit un mouchoir pour essuyer ses lèvres. Les mots qui dansaient sous ses yeux avaient un effet crapuleux nauséabond, allumant en elle une terreur profonde et une révulsion naturelle qui s'entremêlèrent en une vigne de l'horreur dans son estomac. Ces crimes avaient de quoi faire hurler n'importe qui, mais en outre, elle connaissait personnellement les victimes et leur assassin. Un paquet tout en un, en somme. Elle lâcha un éclat de rire hystérique qui ressemblait à un aboiement, puis gémit de douleur. Les griffes de la souffrance martyrisaient son cœur, et elle se demanda sérieusement comment, en tout état de cause, elle avait pu accepter cette mission. Ce n'est pas comme si on l'y obligeait, après tout.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se rétracter à présent. Les autorisations étaient passées, et le Portoloin n'allait pas tarder à partir.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse. De ce qu'elle déterminait, si on laissait la moindre faille ouverte à Malefoy, fut-ce un regard, un geste, une parole, il s'en servait, se l'appropriait, l'analysait, le manipulait et le retournait contre vous. Des Psychomages plus âgés et plus expérimentés qu'elle s'étaient pris au jeu incroyablement rodé et voluptueux de Draco Malefoy. Elle devait être en permanence sur ses gardes, mais sans lui laisser l'impression d'être dans une position de défense, sans quoi elle s'ouvrirait à ses attaques subtiles et tomberait dans la spirale vicieuse des victimes de l'intelligence presque anormale de Draco Malefoy.

Cela n'empêchait pas la peur d'agripper ses membres et de lécher sa peau.

Hermione se leva, lissa sa jupe, et saisit son sac et son manteau. Des années de pratique en immersion dans le monde de la diplomatie et de la psychiatrie rendaient aisé pour elle de pouvoir se coller un visage impassible et une démarche appropriée.

Mais Draco Malefoy n'était pas un patient normal. Elle déglutit, et serrant son porte-documents contre elle, se rendit au Bureau de Fabrication de Portoloins au troisième sous-sol.

…

Le vent glacial de la mer du Nord gifla les joues de Hermione alors qu'elle atterrit avec une secousse sur ses pieds, et ses cheveux dans leur chignon quelque peu strict se rebellèrent contre cet assaut, libérant quelques mèches éparses qui vinrent entourer ses joues, radoucissant le tableau d'elle-même en jupe stricte, chaussures plates et noires et haut de tailleur.

Elle se tenait sur une plage glaciale et solitaire, l'étendue de la mer à quelques dizaines de mètres, déferlant avec une passion froide sur le rivage sablonneux. La canette vide qui avait servie de Portoloin gisait à ses pieds, et l'Auror qui l'accompagnait frissonna en levant son col contre le vent.

Plus loin, un petit bateau en bois d'allure suspecte était ancrée par une corde épaisse à un piquet planté dans le sable brunâtre. Un Gardien d'Azkaban, les remplaçants humains des Détraqueurs, se tenait debout à côté du bateau.

On ne pouvait arriver directement dans le fort qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et donc, Hermione était obligée d'y pénétrer par l'entrée peu enviable des visiteurs. Elle salua d'un signe de tête le Gardien, qui la salua en retour, et elle monta dans le bateau. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ce minuscule bout de bois flottant pouvait être considéré comme un moyen de transport fiable. L'Auror prit place à ses côtés, puis le Gardien s'assit face à eux, bras croisés, alors que par magie le bateau se glissa de la plage et avança lentement dans les eaux.

Malgré que les flots ne fussent pas déchaînés, c'était inquiétant de se tenir là, si près de l'immensité sombre qu'en tendant la main elle pouvait toucher l'eau noire. Elle frissonna de froid et de peur, et ses pensées se tournèrent une fois de plus vers Malefoy.

Elle se l'imaginait changé. Apeuré, amaigri, se terrant dans sa cage comme un rat acculé au fond d'un trou visqueux, les yeux brillant de méchanceté et d'une intelligence quelque peu adoucie au fil des ans et de sa détention. Une voix enrouée en permanence, tentant de retrouver de l'huile en crachant régulièrement entre des dents brunies. De la crainte dissimulée derrière une façade d'ignorance. Malefoy avait toujours été un lâche, mais ses crimes atroces en disaient autrement. Elle ne comprenait plus, elle devait vraiment le voir pour comprendre.

Azkaban apparut sur l'horizon, pointant son unique doigt menaçant vers les cieux, au milieu d'une brume glaçante. La vue de la prison, qu'elle avait pourtant visité plus d'une fois en guise d'officier de liaison, lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il lui semblait que si elle y rentrait, elle pénétrerait dans la cage angoissante de sa propre perte, de sa torture, de sa mort. Comme si en posant un pied dans le bâtiment maudit où des centaines de sorciers criminels croupissaient dans leur folie et leurs souvenirs, sans une once de chaleur ni un rayon de soleil, elle acceptait de se rendre elle-même à enfermer dans une cellule. Cet instant de frayeur instinctive ne dura qu'un instant, mais restait bien présent au fond de sa tête alors que le bateau approchait toujours.

Azkaban était impressionnant par sa taille. Il aurait pu prendre de haut la Tour Eiffel de Paris. L'unique tour triangulaire se rendait maîtresse de la mer, qui léchait sa base avec timidité, presque avec déférence. Les murs étaient plus épais que ceux de Gringotts, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le rayon de sécurité de l'île, une vague de magie les submergea. C'était une magie vicieuse, qui semblait vous entourer, vous étouffer. Une magie faite pour contenir, pour punir et pour garder jalousement ces pauvres êtres qui avaient la malchance d'évoluer dans son ventre de pierre. Cela rendit Hermione malade.

Enfin, le petit bateau ridicule heurta le rivage de pierre lisse du rocher d'Azkaban, et ils descendirent. Le bateau s'amarra de nouveau seul, avec un craquement triste. Le ciel était intégralement couvert de nuages noirs, et il pleuvait légèrement. D'une démarche assurée, à mille lieux de ressentir autant de confiance, Hermione suivit le Gardien, alors que l'Auror fermait la marche. Ils montèrent silencieusement les quelques marches devant l'immense porte de fer brut, aussi épaisse que les murs environnants, soit d'environ trois mètres de large, et culminant à une douzaine de mètres de hauteur. Nul besoin de préciser à quel point Hermione se sentait petite.

Le Gardien leva sa baguette et effectua quelques mouvements compliqués du poignet, avant que les portes consentent à ouvrir lentement avec un grincement sinistre.

Les trois arrivants se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, dans une grande salle vide et nue, grise et sale. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup plus chaud que dehors mais au moins ne pleuvait-il plus, c'était déjà cela.

Le Gardien les mena vers une porte flanquée de deux hommes qui échangèrent avec lui quelques mots à voix basse, un bref regard à Hermione, puis un ricanement silencieux. La jeune femme sentit ses poils se hérisser, mais avant qu'elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit, l'un des Gardiens ouvrit. Hermione se glissa seule dans le nouveau couloir. Elle connaissait le chemin, même si elle n'y avait jamais été. Elle était passée suffisamment de fois devant.

Le couloir était plus petit, orné d'un tapis rouge lui donnant envie de rire sans joie, et il faisait chaud. Elle se détendit petit à petit, marchant d'un pas vif devant chacune des vingt portes du couloir, et s'arrêta devant la porte à la droite directe de celle du bout du couloir, qui renfermait le bureau du Directeur. Une plaque en bronze sur la porte indiquait « Dr. C. McLaggen. Psychomage en Chef. »

Elle leva le bras et frappa trois coups brefs. Une voix étouffée lui dit d'entrer, et elle poussa la porte pour se retrouver dans un bureau aux belles proportions, munie d'une cheminée ronflante entre autres. Derrière un bureau massif, récliné dans un fauteuil de cuir, cliquetant l'embout d'un stylo en or, se tenait Cormac McLaggen, un air ennuyé sur ses beaux traits, une jambe croisée sur l'autre genou. Il devait être grand, et musclé sous sa robe blanche de Psychomage. Trop musclé, même. Ses cheveux blond sable étaient soigneusement décoiffés, et il avait un nez droit, des lèvres pleines, et des yeux noisette dans un visage carré au menton affirmé. Il était beau, dans le sens le plus simple du terme. Cependant, sa beauté était démentie par le rictus dédaigneux qu'il affichait, par la colère sourde au fond de son regard. Hermione ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, depuis l'école, et cet adulte devant elle ne faisait que confirmer ses impressions. Il devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années à présent. McLaggen semblait aux yeux de Hermione être un homme dangereux, dont il fallait se méfier. Mais sans véritable intelligence. Cherchant le gain personnel avant le bien commun. Et cela le rendait bien plus dangereux que beaucoup des criminels qu'il soignait. Elle eut la brève impression que cet homme n'était pas au-dessus de maltraiter ses patients pour éventer ses frustrations et sa mauvaise humeur.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il la reconnut, ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire agréablement sincère, il décroisa les jambes et se redressa dans son fauteuil, croisant les doigts devant lui.

-Quelle surprise, annonça-t-il. Quand le Ministère m'a annoncé qu'ils envoyaient un des leurs pour interroger un de mes criminels, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'ils m'en enverraient une aussi jolie.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Cormac, dit-elle d'une voix délibérément froide.

Le sourire de McLaggen se dissipa quelque peu, puis revint.

-Mais bonjour, Hermione, dit-il entre ses dents. Il est vrai que je me suis dérobé à la plus élémentaire des politesses, mais que veux-tu, entre vieux amis...

Il fit un geste vague de la main afin de chasser l'affaire, mais avant que Hermione puisse répliquer d'un ton mordant sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, il demanda :

-Peux-tu me présenter ton badge, je te prie ? C'est la règle.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et traversa la pièce en fouillant dans son sac à main, avant de lui tendre le document accordé par le Ministère pour la semaine.

-Et je ne suis pas là pour interroger le Docteur, corrigea-t-elle dents serrées. Je viens simplement pour tenter de le persuader de remplir un banal questionnaire façonné par des bureaucrates. Ce n'est vraiment rien.

-Avec lui ce n'est jamais rien, répliqua McLaggen en vérifiant son identité.

Il soupira puis ajouta :

-C'est tellement rare d'en capturer un vivant. Bien entendu, d'un point de vue uniquement scientifique, le Dr Malefoy est notre atout le plus précieux...

Hermione se raidit, et songea vaguement que McLaggen n'avait pas eu la politesse de lui demander de s'asseoir. Il parlait de Malefoy comme si le blond était un objet dans la collection d'un scientifique. Ce genre de comportement la dégoûtait. Criminel ou non, assassin de ses amis ou pas, Draco Malefoy restait un être humain, digne de respect.

Il caressa ses papiers d'identité avec son stylo moldu en or, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, le regard lubrique, alors qu'il la regardait de haut en bas.

-Tu sais, Hermione, beaucoup d'Aurors et de détectives viennent ici, mais je dois avouer, je ne me souviens pas d'en avoir vu une si attrayante.

Hermione, impatiente et dégoûtée, ce qu'elle cacha avec peine, faillit rouler des yeux. Il se répétait.

-Seras-tu dans la petite ville de Saltburn, sur la côte, ce soir ? C'est une ville qui peut être assez sympathique, si on a le bon guide...

-Je suis persuadée que c'est une ville sympathique, Dr McLaggen. Seulement mes ordres sont clairs. Je dois parler à Malefoy cet après-midi, et rentrer rendre mon rapport aussitôt.

Il marqua une pause, notant son dégoût évident de lui, et sa lèvre supérieure s'incurva de manière hideuse avant qu'il n'ajoute d'une voix amère :

-Je vois.

Il plaqua son badge et ses papiers à sa portée puis reprit d'un ton plus professionnel,

-Faisons vite, alors. J'ai à faire.

Il se leva d'un pas brusque et elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte après avoir récupéré ses papiers. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à l'entrée, traversèrent le hall, puis au lieu de monter dans les entrailles de la prison, McLaggen la mena à un ascenseur magique.

-Pourquoi l'ascenseur ? demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse, alors que la machine montait dans un bruit de cliquetis.

-Nos prisonniers de haute sécurité et bénéficiant d'un suivi de ma part ou de celle de mon équipe sont au dernier étage d'Azkaban. Tout en haut. Au deux cent deuxième.

Le chiffre lui fit tourner la tête, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, et après un temps interminable, ils arrivèrent avec un déclic sonore. McLaggen ouvrit encore une fois la voie le long d'un couloir d'un gris sale. Ils traversèrent une porte en métal, que McLaggen laissa claquer avec un bruit résonnant, la faisant sursauter.

-Malefoy a massacré neuf personnes, en tout cas c'est le compte minimal que l'on ait, dit McLaggen alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir interminable. Il en a cuisiné ses morceaux préférés. Nous avons essayé de l'étudier, bien entendu, mais il est trop sophistiqué pour les tests standards. Et Merlin, ce qu'il nous déteste ! Il croit que je suis sa Némésis...Potter est très malin, n'est-ce pas ? En se servant de toi.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin qu'elle ignora, fixant droit devant elle, mais son cœur se serra violemment. Harry ne se servait pas d'elle, ses supérieurs le faisaient pour lui.

-Que veux-tu dire, Dr McLaggen ?

-Une belle jeune femme, pour l'exciter ? Je ne crois pas que Malefoy ait jamais vu une femme depuis les cinq ans qu'il est ici. Et, oooh, vous êtes tellement à son goût, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Malgré que ses paroles lui firent froid dans le dos et s'assécher sa bouche, Hermione se garda de lui offrir le plaisir de le nourrir de sa peur. Même si une vérité se profilait derrière la remarque de McLaggen. Malefoy n'avait pas vu une seule femme depuis cinq ans.

-Je suis sortie de l'Académie de Droit, Application, Psychomagie et Correspondance de la Criminalité Magique avec des notes jamais vues depuis deux cents ans, rétorqua-t-elle avec irritation. Ce n'est pas une école de charme.

Il lui jeta une œillade légèrement impressionnée, puis se reprit et répondit :

-Bien. Dans ce cas tu seras capable de te souvenir des règles. N'essaie pas te passer ta main ou autre chose à travers les barreaux. Ne touche même pas les barreaux. Ne lui donne rien d'autre que du papier moelleux- pas de stylo ou de crayon. Ne mets pas d'agrafes ou de trombones dans son papier. Utilise le plateau à roulettes, pas d'exception. N'accepte rien qu'il essaye de te tendre à travers les barreaux. Tu as compris ?

-J'ai compris, répondit-elle docilement mais ses yeux brillèrent de révolte.

Pas parce qu'elle comptait désobéir, car elle n'était pas assez folle pour se jeter entre les griffes acérées de Malefoy. Mais parce que, tout simplement, cela la dégoûtait de répondre à un ordre de McLaggen, aussi sensé soit-il, car tout en lui la déplaisait. Jusqu'au ton condescendant qu'il utilisait pour lui donner des ordres. Pour qui se prenait-il au juste, et quel plaisir pervers tirait-il de sa pseudo-domination ?

McLaggen interpréta mal son geste, puisqu'il ralentit le pas alors qu'une porte arrivait en vue, dubitatif.

-Je vais te montrer pourquoi nous insistons sur de telles précautions, Hermione. Le 8 juillet dans l'après-midi, il y a deux ans, Malefoy se plaignit de douleurs à la poitrine. Il fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Son masque et ses entraves de poitrine furent ôtés pour que soit pratiqué un électrocardiogramme. Lorsque l'infirmerie se pencha sur lui, voici ce qu'il lui a fait...

Pendant ce court discours, il avait fouillé dans sa robe de Psychomage, et en avait retiré une photographie qu'il lui tendit. Hermione la prit. Heureusement que l'image mouvante était en noir et blanc. La vue était bien plus violente que les photos même de Ron ou de Smith. Essentiellement parce que la victime était encore vivante. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, horrifiée, ce qui sembla plaire à McLaggen.

-Les Guérisseurs sont parvenus plus ou moins à fixer sa mâchoire, et à sauver son œil gauche. Le pouls de Malefoy n'a jamais dépassé les 85, même lorsqu'il a dévoré sa langue.

-Merde, chuchota-t-elle.

Il reprit l'image mouvante avec un sourire supérieur. Malgré l'envie de le gifler, Hermione parvint à le remettre en place d'un glacial :

-Ce qui est le plus inquiétant à propos de cette photo, c'est le fait que tu te promènes avec dans ta poche.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de manière presque comique, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi angoissante. Finalement, il lui jeta un regard haineux, et appuya sur un bouton à côté de la porte à laquelle ils étaient finalement parvenus. Mâchoire tendue, il énonça,

-Je le garde ici.

La porte produisit une série de cliquetis et de grincements alors que le système complexe de verrouillage se défit. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans un grand dispensaire. Des masques, camisoles, pistolets anesthésiants, Tasers et autre systèmes de contention étaient alignés sur les murs. Marcus Flint, le Chef Gardien de l'étage, les y attendait. C'était en partie lui qui rédigeait les rapports sur le compte des habitants de l'étage en complément des Guérisseurs et Psychomages, et Hermione savait qu'il se montrait beaucoup plus neutre que bien d'autres. Flint salua Hermione d'un coup de tête et elle lui sourit faiblement.

Alors que McLaggen se dirigeait vers la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione lui coupa la route.

-Dr McLaggen...si Malefoy te perçoit comme un ennemi...comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure...alors j'aurai peut-être plus de chance si j'y vais seule. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il la vrilla du regard, furieux.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire dans mon bureau, cracha-t-il. Cela aurait considérablement épargné mon précieux temps.

-Mais si c'était le cas, j'aurais manqué l'immense plaisir de ta compagnie, railla-t-elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence un instant, puis McLaggen tourna sur son talon vers Flint qui les regardait d'un air vaguement amusé, et aboya :

-Quand elle aura fini, fais-la sortir.

Avec cela, il partit en claquant la porte. Hermione en respira bien mieux. Flint s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut, Granger.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Flint.

-Nan, appelle-moi Marcus, sourit-il.

-D'accord.

-Il t'a dit de pas t'approcher des barreaux ?

Il lui tendit une main amicale qu'elle serra.

-Oui, en effet.

-D'accord. D'abord tu dois passer par un petit test de sécurité.

Il leva sa baguette et la scanna le long du corps de Hermione après l'avoir délestée de sa baguette. Elle se sentait nue sans son arme, mais le règlement stipulait qu'elle ne pouvait pénétrer dans le quartier de haute sécurité avec.

-T'en fais pas, Granger, ta baguette est en sécurité avec moi. Rien ne lui arrivera, la rassura Marcus.

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête et il montra la porte fatale d'un geste du bras.

-OK., enchaîna-t-il. C'est la dernière cellule, après les autres. Reste au milieu du couloir. Je vais te faire sortir une chaise.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, indécise, le cœur battant comme si une horde de papillons tentait de s'échapper de sa poitrine par la force. Il sourit doucement et montra à proximité un moniteur de sécurité.

-Je vois tout. Tu vas y arriver.

Elle hocha la tête, ignorant le poids qui remplaçait les papillons et la laissait nauséeuse. Puis, elle inspira lentement, et s'approcha de la porte du couloir, qu'elle ouvrit, avant de s'y glisser à pas lents. Elle sentait le regard de Flint dans son dos.

Elle nota avec une pointe de contentement que des caméras magiques ornaient la longueur du couloir, ne laissant pas un millimètre sans surveillance. Ses pas créaient un écho solennel et angoissant dans le silence du couloir. À droite, le mur. À gauche, les cellules.

Certaines cellules semblaient normales, avec des barreaux. D'autres étaient composées d'une devanture capitonnée seulement fendue de fentes pour voir. Il y avait une dizaine de cellules en tout, mais le couloir semblait s'étirer infiniment. Leur taille n'était ni plus grande, ni plus petite que celle des autres étages, à la différence que les prisonniers de l'étage 202, en-dessous du toit, n'avaient pas droit de promenade. Derrière les barreaux, des figures sombres faisaient les cent pas, marmonnant de façon menaçante, ou se tenaient couchés sur leurs banquettes sans intérêt pour le monde extérieur, et un ou deux bondirent même brutalement devant les barreaux, collant leurs nez entre comme des chiens qui reniflent une proie, lorsqu'elle passa.

La première cellule appartenait à Yaxley. Il avait une devanture capitonnée, et elle entendait sa voix cassée chanter derrière, alors qu'il gémissait de ce qui semblait être de la douleur.

La seconde cellule était l'autre seule à avoir une paroi capitonnée. Le nom sur la fiche à côté de la porte indiquait John Ferrendy, un célèbre tueur en série magique écossais qui avait le viol et le meurtre de plus de quarante jeunes femmes à son actif. De sa cellule émanait du silence et une forte odeur de fèces, comme s'il étalait sa propre merde sur les murs.

La troisième cellule était vide. Une traînée inquiétante de sang séché ornait la banquette, et elle en conclut que le pensionnaire précédant avait du se suicider en se mordant les veines.

La quatrième renfermait un homme qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais voir. Son pas faillit alors qu'elle fixa Fenrir Greyback. Ses yeux cernés la fixèrent en retour, puis un sourire tordu et angoissant orna ses lèvres retroussées, et en un bond, il quitta sa couchette pour se retrouver face à elle, à deux mètres à peine, poitrine se soulevant rapidement à cause de son excitation. Il se lécha les babines, et elle se dépêcha d'avancer.

Rodolphus Lestrange se balançait d'avant en arrière, de la bave coulant de son menton, assis sur le sol de sa cellule.

Rabastan Lestrange, lui, avait les mains plongées dans le WC de la cellule six, puis jetait des gouttelettes d'eau en l'air en murmurant avec fascination « magie...magie... »

La cellule sept était également vide, hormis pour un rat qui la fixa de ses petits yeux intelligents avant de disparaître de sa vue. Malgré son état, elle songea avec dérision que la bête lui semblait bien plus humaine que les prisonniers qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors. Elle s'inquiéta pour la santé de Malefoy. Était-il resté aussi normal qu'il puisse l'être, ou se balançait-il lui aussi en se léchant les babines et en jouant avec l'eau des chiottes ?

La cellule numéro huit comptait un tueur maniaque, Kyle « Big Ben » Quills. Son arrestation quatre ans plus tôt avait presque défrayée la chronique, hormis l'incarcération de Malefoy. C'était un gourou de secte qui sacrifiait des enfants à une divinité obscure.

La numéro dix approchait. Mais avant, dans la neuf...

Dans la cellule neuf se trouvait Evan Rosier, décharné et l'air hanté. Il leva le nez en l'air en la voyant et marmonna, yeux écarquillés :

-Une femelle...une femelle...

Il bondit sur ses barreaux, les agrippant et tentant en vain de les tordre, et lorsqu'elle pressa le pas pour échapper à son regard plus que lubrique, il lui siffla de manière à ce que les habitants des cellules voisines ne l'entendent pas, comme s'il voulait garder le secret de son désir d'accouplement, et avec un sourire fou :

-Je-je...je peux sentir ta chatte !

Elle sursauta brièvement mais continua jusqu'à la dernière cellule.

La numéro dix.

La cellule de Draco Malefoy.

Elle détailla la cellule d'abord. Des barreaux qui n'étaient pas capitonnés, néanmoins, une barrière magique se devinait vaguement, totalement transparente, entre elle-même et les barreaux. Une chaise était installée face à la scène comme promis par Marcus. Hormis le mobilier normal d'une cellule, il y avait un petit bureau, une chaise bancale, quelques feuilles de papier, des pastels et du charbon, et surtout, ornant les murs, plusieurs dessins sublimes représentant des paysages européens. La Tour de Londres, la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris, le Coliseum de Rome. C'était fait d'une main de maître. Une photographie n'aurait pas rendu une image avec tant d'émotion, et les détails étaient étonnamment précis.

Et, allongé sur la banquette, une Gazette du Sorcier vieille d'un mois dans les mains, était Draco Malefoy.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, sans expression, presque comme si elle le dérangeait dans la spirale d'ennui infinie qu'était la vie en prison. Puis ses yeux brillèrent étrangement, comme s'il la reconnaissait. Ou comme s'il éprouvait un vif désir pour elle. Elle ne sut dire avec exactitude, étant donné le temps qu'il avait passé sans voir de femme, mais elle penchait plutôt pour la première solution. Malefoy la connaissait trop bien pour la désirer, puis, son esprit avait autre chose à faire que de fantasmer sur un officier qu'il ne pourrait jamais approcher. L'éclat disparut rapidement, laissant place à un intérêt poli et sincère. Il portait un pyjama de prisonnier gris.

Si Hermione avait cru, voire éventuellement secrètement espéré, que Malefoy avait perdu la tête ici au même titre que ses collègues d'étage, elle devait s'avouer déçue. Et choquée. Comment avait-il gardé sa sanité alors que tout s'écroulait autour de lui ?

Physiquement parlant, il était dans un état de santé presque insultant pour un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il avait minci, certes, mais gardait intacte une musculature finement dessinée et entretenue. Ses bras nus, qui exhibaient sans gêne la Marque des Ténèbres et ce, malgré la fraîcheur des cachots, en témoignaient. Il était plus grand que dans son souvenir. Elle devait avoir l'air minuscule à côté de lui. Il était rasé de près par une procédure qu'elle ignorait, puisque ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une arme, fut-ce rasoir ou autre, n'approchait pas dans un rayon de cinquante mètres du jeune homme.

Son visage aristocratique mais si masculin à la fois s'était affiné avec les années, comme un excellent cru. Il avait vieilli de dix ans, et cela ajouté à ses cheveux d'un blond pâle presque argentés ébouriffés d'une manière qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier d'autre chose que de profondément sexy, lui donnait l'air d'un aventurier qui flirtait tous les jours avec les frontières du mal, mais qui demeurait assez élégant pour aider une vieille dame à traverser la rue, ou pour décocher un sourire séducteur à des jeunes filles hormonales au passage de leur véhicule. Il semblait invincible. Et ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, certes, mais d'un gris que Hermione n'avait jamais vu sur quiconque. Un gris d'orage. Et ils la dévisageaient avec une intensité qui mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Le seul témoin de son passage en prison était sa peau, de nature pâle, et qui, à cause du manque flagrant de lumière du jour, semblait presque translucide.

Draco Malefoy opérait ainsi, se rappela-t-elle avec fermeté. Elle n'allait pas mentir. Il était l'un des hommes les plus beaux qu'elle eut jamais vu, peut-être même le plus beau. Mais qu'elle baisse sa garde un seul instant, et il s'infiltrerait en elle aussi sûrement que victorieusement. Il deviendrait le maître de ses pensées, de ses actes et de ses désirs. Et si elle l'approchait, surtout elle, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, pour ainsi dire.

Elle parvint enfin à desceller ses lèvres pour dire :

-Dr Malefoy...Je suis Hermione Granger. Puis-je vous parler ?

Certes, elle et Malefoy n'avaient jamais cherché à prendre de gants, mais elle voulait écarter toute possibilité qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu, et elle devait son vouvoiement à cette impression profonde que si elle voulait marchander avec cet homme, elle devait faire preuve de respect. En outre, dix ans avaient passé, et ils étaient adultes à présent. Heureusement, sa voix sortit d'un ton naturel, doux et complaisant.

Il se lécha brièvement les lèvres et elle s'empêcha de tressaillir, ce qu'il sembla remarquer, évidemment. Rien ne lui échappait. C'était un prédateur. Lui jetant un regard amusé, il se leva d'un geste fluide, jetant le journal sur la banquette, et mit les mains dans ses poches avant de traverser la cellule jusqu'aux barreaux d'une démarche tranquille et assurée. Il s'arrêta, peut-être à cinquante centimètres de là, un rictus suffisant étirant ses belles lèvres, fines et rouges en contraste avec sa peau si blanche. Elle avait du mal à imaginer une telle peau souillée par le sang de ses victimes. Son amusement était toujours présent sur ses traits, mais l'intensité presque pathologique avec laquelle il la dévisageait la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle songea quelque part qu'il se comportait en parfait hôte, comme s'il l'accueillait, qu'elle ne s'imposait pas à lui.

Sa voix, lorsqu'il répondit, était douce mais ferme, un ronronnement qui caressa sa chair et fit se hérisser ses poils.

-Bonjour, Granger.

Elle déglutit, puis fit un pas en avant. Malefoy ne bougea pas, gardant sa position détendue, mais ses yeux se réchauffèrent imperceptiblement, et son rictus devint un peu plus sincère, plus vrai. Qu'elle ait assez confiance pour s'approcher lui plaisait, apparemment. Gardant son ton respectueux, comme s'il n'avait pas été son ennemi pendant la guerre

_ausecoursàmoiàlaide_

comme si elle n'avait jamais été torturée par sa tante sous ses yeux glaciaux et indifférents

_nonsilvousplaitjenesaisrien_

comme s'il n'avait pas assassiné ses amis

_ronjetenpriereviens_

et elle prit un ton professionnel :

-Docteur, nous avons un problème dans notre profiling psychologique. J'aimerais vous demander votre aide, avec un questionnaire.

Son rictus dur revint et il susurra, sa voix l'entourant aussi doucement et dangereusement qu'un poison délicieux se distillant dans ses veines :

-« Nous » étant l'équipe des Aurors du Ministère, je présume. Vous êtes envoyée par Potter, j'imagine.

Il avait retournée son vouvoiement avec une inflexion moqueuse. Ce n'était que fumée, bien entendu : si jamais elle tentait de le tutoyer, si elle brisait cette barrière de respect établi, il ne l'aiderait pas.

-En effet, répondit-elle.

-Puis-je voir vos qualifications, je vous prie ?

Son visage était à présent ouvertement goguenard, même si ses yeux, le plus sérieux chez lui, la défiaient de refuser. Ne cachant pas son étonnement, Hermione fouilla dans son sac et en retira son badge et son identité, qu'elle leva à hauteur du visage du criminel. Ses yeux ne s'y posèrent même pas. Son sourire grandit, amusé, puis il secoua la tête, et son sourire devint étonnamment apaisant. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et de moquerie qu'il ne voilait guère. Cet homme était un mystère. Il défiait ouvertement toute loi de logique comportementale, et Hermione était certaine qu'il aurait pu en trente secondes démonter les théories fumeuses des défenseurs du détecteur de mensonges, ce travesti à la science. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut pour chantonner, moqueur :

-Plus près, s'il vous plaît...

Une bouffée de peur la saisit, l'étouffa, mais par un miracle, elle parvint à rester impassible et à faire un pas en avant. Le rire flagrant dans ses yeux faillit s'échapper par cette bouche rouge

_rougieparlesang_

et il répéta, toujours sur le même ton doucement chansonné :

-Pluuus prèèès...

Elle obéit à nouveau. Il ne décrochait toujours pas les yeux d'elle. Une bouffée de terreur la traversa à nouveau, et bien qu'elle n'ait fait aucun geste dénonçant son mal-être, car elle se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres seulement des barreaux, il leva le nez en l'air, sans la quitter du regard, et ses narines pulsèrent alors qu'il huma doucement l'air, comme un animal sentant la peur de sa proie sur le vent. Ce qu'il sentit, elle n'en savait rien. Mais un frisson profond le traversa, et il ferma les yeux un millième de secondes, comme pour mieux savourer. Il les rouvrit et la fixa avec un intérêt tout nouveau, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son identité.

Il ronronna, avec cette fois une nuance de mépris dans la voix,

-Il expire dans une semaine. Tu n'es pas vraiment des Aurors, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle plissa les yeux. Non, il disait vrai, mais elle avait une position bien plus importante que simple agent d'élite. Malefoy remarqua son changement d'humeur et sourit sincèrement, alors qu'elle répliqua avec agacement,

-Non. Vous avez raison. Je suis Première secrétaire du Département de Loi Magique du Ministère de la Magie.

Il renifla avec dédain.

-Harry Potter m'a envoyé une simple consultante, à moi ?

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer, mais son regard noir parla pour elle. Il retroussa légèrement les lèvres, révélant des dents parfaitement alignées, droites et blanches comme la neige fraîche. Il lui offrit ce rictus carnassier en guise d'avertissement, et elle saisit le message immédiatement. Se forçant à se calmer, elle rétorqua en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

-Nous parlons de psychologie, Docteur, pas du bureau. Pouvez-vous décider pour vous-même si je suis ou non assez qualifié ?

Il se détendit visiblement et pointa du doigt le siège que Marcus avait fait sortir.

-Mmmmm...c'est plutôt fuyant de votre part, Officier Granger. Asseyez-vous. S'il vous plaît.

Elle hésita, puis recula et prit place. Il attendit, étrangement poli, qu'elle se soit installée avant de s'asseoir lui-même face à elle avec contentement.

-Voyons voir. Que vous a dit Rosier ?

Elle lui jeta un regard confus et il reprit, avec un sourire doux.

-Rosier, dans la cellule d'à côté. Il vous a sifflé quelque chose. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Elle songea un quart de seconde à lui mentir, puis se ravisa. Les yeux de Malefoy envoûtaient les siens. Puis si elle mentait, elle avait l'impression qu'il le saurait. Et qu'il n'aimerait pas...elle se sentit rougir et il s'en délecta, tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ouvertement curieux.

-Il a dit, « je peux sentir ta chatte », marmonna-t-elle.

-Je vois.

Il lui sourit, gentiment, avant de humer à nouveau l'air.

-Moi-même, je ne le peux pas, reprit-il.

Elle étouffa un cri scandalisé et il lui envoya un regard malicieux, comme un enfant joueur.

-Vous utilisez de la crème Evian pour la peau, et parfois vous portez l'Air du Temps, mais pas aujourd'hui. Vous avez amené votre plus beau sac, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le scandale de sa précédente remarque se fana. Comment parvenait-il à percevoir ces choses ? Le fameux docteur était plus observateur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Je...oui, avoua-t-elle vaincue.

-Il est plus beau que vos chaussures, lança-t-il.

-Peut-être que mes chaussures se rattraperont, répondit-elle.

Certes, elle n'avait pas sur elle ses plus jolies chaussures, mais elles étaient plates et adaptées pour Azkaban.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit aimablement le Docteur.

Elle gigota, peu confortable, et répondit,

-Ce sont vos dessins, Docteur ?

Elle indiqua les murs de la cellule.

-Oui. Celui-ci représente le Duomo, vu depuis la Belvedere. Connaissez-vous Florence ?

-Vous avez retenu tous ces détails par mémoire ?

-La mémoire, Officier Granger, est ce que j'ai en guise de vue.

Il y eut un silence. Hermione comprenait encore moins ce nouveau Draco, qui lui parlait comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas. Certes, après dix ans de séparation, c'était un peu une nouvelle rencontre. Mais tout de même. Il était agréable et poli, tout en veillant à asseoir sa dominance. Peut-être que finalement, l'enfermement à Azkaban l'avait atteint, seulement d'une autre façon que les autres prisonniers. Au moins, il lui parlait. Et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était une femme. Elle eut peur, soudain, que l'esprit malade en face d'elle ait concocté un plan la concernant. Elle espérait que non. Il se ferait un plaisir pour la mener en bateau où et quand il voulait.

Plutôt que de poursuivre cette discussion, elle fouilla dans son porte-documents et en retira le questionnaire.

-Dr Malefoy, si vous pouviez considérer...

-Non, non, non, interrompit-il. Vous étiez très bien, courtoise et réceptive à la courtoisie, vous aviez établi la confiance en me disant l'embarrassante vérité avec Rosier, et maintenant cet enchaînement maladroit et précipité dans votre questionnaire. Cela ne le fera pas. C'est stupide et ennuyeux.

Le ton était léger, comme s'il réprimandait un enfant, mais elle sentit une telle noirceur dans ses mots qu'elle en frémit.

-Je vous demande seulement de regarder ce questionnaire Docteur. Soit vous le faites soit vous ne le faites pas.

Parce que Malefoy était peut-être dangereux et menaçant, mais il était enfermé dans une cellule. C'était là tout le problème. Elle ne risquait pas de représailles. Elle lui répondit donc poliment mais fermement. Malefoy écarquilla brièvement les yeux, comme étonné de sa petite rébellion hors des sentiers battus de leur relation fragile, mais sourit.

-Harry Potter doit être effectivement très occupé si il demande de l'aide à d'autres officiers supérieurs du Ministère. Comme par exemple, être occupé à chercher ce nouveau criminel, Buffalo Bill...quel méchant garçon ! Est-ce que Potter vous a envoyé pour me demander mon avis sur lui ?

Hermione se tendit lorsqu'il parla du criminel qui jouait tant avec les nerfs de Harry, mais protesta.

-Non, je suis venue car nous avons besoin de-

-Combien, demanda Malefoy avec une étincelle au fond des yeux, de femmes notre Bill a-t-il utilisé ?

-Cinq...pour l'instant.

-Toutes écorchées ?

-Partiellement écorchées, oui. Mais Docteur, c'est une enquête en cours, je n'y participe pas. Si-

-Savez-vous pourquoi on le surnomme Buffalo Bill ? Dites-moi. Les journaux ne l'ont pas précisé.

Dites-moi. Cette phrase tourna dans la tête de Hermione. Ce n'était pas une demande badine, mais bel et bien un ordre. Elle le dévisagea, puis répondit en secouant le questionnaire.

-Je vous le dirai si vous jetez un coup d'oeil à ce questionnaire.

Il sembla considérer la demande, un peu surpris par son envie de marchander, puis hocha la tête.

-Cela a commencé comme une mauvaise plaisanterie au Ministère. Un Auror a dit...que celui-ci aimait écorcher ses plans cul.

Il hocha la tête, déçu.

-Sans esprit et totalement faux. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il prend les peaux de ces femmes, Officier Granger ? Éblouissez-moi avec votre sagesse.

Elle soupira. Malefoy commençait à l'agacer avec ses demandes.

-Cela l'excite. La plupart des tueurs en série aiment garder une sorte de trophée de leurs victimes.

Il pencha légèrement la tête vers elle, lui jetant un regard entendu, et murmura d'un ton doux,

-Moi non.

-Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Vous, vous avez mangé les vôtres.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'illuminèrent alors qu'une tension perceptible s'installa. Puis il sourit, bon perdant, reconnaissant son petit élan de courage pour ce qu'il était.

-Envoyez-moi ce questionnaire.

S'empêchant de soupirer de contentement, Hermione s'approcha du plateau roulant par le biais duquel on donnait au criminel ses repas. C'était monté dans les barreaux. Elle posa le questionnaire sur le plateau et le poussa. Il se leva, regarda le papier, tourna quelques pages avec un dédain grandissant, et dit :

-Oh, Officier Granger...croyez-vous pouvoir disséquer mon esprit avec ce petit instrument stupide ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle était plus petite que lui, et devait lever le visage dans sa direction pour le regarder dans les yeux. Malefoy lui souriait, se moquant ouvertement des méthodes du Ministère. Si elle devait dire vrai, Hermione estimait, elle aussi, que le questionnaire mis en place par des bureaucrates simplets était totalement ridicule, mais hors de question de lui dire, bien évidemment.

-J'espérais seulement que votre connaissance de-

Soudainement, il renvoya le plateau vers elle avec un bruit métallique qui la fit sursauter. Il la fixait à présent avec les yeux haineux qu'elle lui avait toujours connus, et qui l'inquiétaient bien plus à présent que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'exprima, sa voix demeurait un ronronnement séducteur. Il abandonna le vouvoiement.

-Tu es siiiiii ambitieuse, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser, avec ton joli sac et tes chaussures peu chères ? Tu ressembles à une péquenaude. Une péquenaude bien nettoyée, toute propre, toute endimanchée, une femme d'affaires avec un peu de goût...une bonne alimentation t'a donné une belle apparence, mais tu n'es pas à plus d'une génération de la pauvreté crasse, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? L'accent que tu tentes désespérément d'abandonner...pur londonien. Que faisait ton père, ma chère ? Ton moldu de père...était-il bien établi dans son monde sans magie ? A-t-il gagné plus de fric que ton pauvre de grand-père... ? Et oh, comme tu as dû vite attirer les garçons ! Tous ces attouchements pesants et collants durant tes études post-Poudlard, coincée dans un minuscule appartement de campus, alors que tu ne rêvais que te t'envoler, de devenir quelqu'un, être autre chose qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe héroïne de guerre populaire par défaut...de mériter ta place...de t'en sortir, de t'établir, n'est-ce pas ? De grimper justement les hautes marches du Ministère.

Chacun de ses mots l'avait atteinte comme une minuscule fléchette précise. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas fini.

-Tu veux que je te dises, Granger ? Toi et moi, on se ressemble...tu essayes désespérément de représenter la justice, la droiture, le bien...mais au fond, tu n'es pas mieux que ces criminels, ces malades qui t'intriguent tant parce que tu te retrouves en eux...ce n'est peut-être pas conscient, mais tu essayes de justifier ton propre comportement en fréquentant ces gens en prison ou en asile. Toutes les règles qui te sont si chères mais auxquelles tu as dérobé, pour le plus grand bien en apparence, mais en réalité parce que tu es comme ça, tu te fiches du règlement et tu n'hésites pas au fond à écraser des innocents pour mieux avancer. Parce que ce que tu ne dis pas c'est que tu aimes ça. Tu aimes tellement ça, Granger, que ça t'effraie. Donc tu dois te justifier. Ces personnes que tu as tuées pendant la guerre, lorsque tu as enfermée Skeeter dans un bocal, quand tu as fait échapper un Hippogriffe condamné à mort, cela t'a plu, cela a réveillé ton côté sombre, et tu as peur. Tu te penses supérieure à moi. Tu ne l'es en rien. J'ai bouffé tes amis pour m'en venger. Toi, tu as utilisé tes propres méthodes.

Il lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne te ressemble en rien, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle tremblait à présent. Malefoy était fou, et savait pertinemment qu'il la blessait. Mais savait-il également que chacun de ses mots éveillait quelque chose au plus profond d'elle ? Elle écrasa aussitôt cette effrayante pensée. Non, Malefoy n'avait pas raison. Il était peut-être un superbe Psychomage, mais il se fourvoyait dans son analyse.

-Continue à te raconter des bêtises, Granger, sourit-il en retour. Tu sais, au fond, que j'ai raison. Et c'est pourquoi tu le nies. Si tu avais été élevée dans la même situation que moi, tu aurais réagi pareil. Tu ne veux pas que ce soit la vérité, tu ne t'assumes pas. C'est pourtant le cas. Je le sais, et tu le sais aussi quelque part.

Elle inspira doucement, étreignant la lanière de son sac, et reprit le vouvoiement.

-Vous voyez beaucoup de choses, Dr Malefoy, vraies ou fausses, peu importe. Vous m'analysez. Mais êtes-vous assez fort pour retourner cette perceptibilité contre vous-même ? Qu'en pensez-vous...? Regardez-vous et écrivez sur ces feuilles la vérité.

Elle renvoya le plateau avec un bruit métallique sec. Il ne tressaillit pas.

-Ou peut-être que vous avez trop peur, railla-t-elle doucement.

La lèvre supérieure de Malefoy s'incurva vers le haut, révélant des canines incroyablement blanches. Une froideur s'installa entre eux mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle en avait assez.

-Tu es dure en affaires, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

Le ton était glacial et elle répondit de la même manière.

-Raisonnablement, oui.

Il sourit à nouveau, mais c'était polaire. Inquiétant.

-Et en plus, tu détesterais croire que tu es commune, normale. Par Merlin, cela ferait mal, mmmh ! Eh bien tu es loin d'être commune, Officier Granger. Tu as seulement peur de l'être.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent.

-A présent je te prie de m'excuser, lança Malefoy. Bonne journée.

Ce renvoi glacial la déstabilisa. Elle bafouilla,

-Mais...et le questionnaire ?

Cette fois, son sourire lui fit horreur. Il était froid, mais à la limite de l'avertissement. C'était le genre de sourire qu'il devait arborer avant de tuer quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il parla, elle manqua vomir à ses paroles et à son ton plein de délice.

-Un envoyé du recensement a tenté de m'interroger un jour. J'ai dégusté son foie avec des fèves au beurre et un excellent chianti. Retourne au Ministère, petite Granger...

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis retourna à sa banquette, où il s'allongea, devenant aussi raide et immobile qu'une statue. Frustrée, Hermione ouvrit puis referma la bouche, avant d'hésiter, puis s'éloigna, laissant le questionnaire dans le plateau. Après quelques pas, cependant, elle se retrouva devant la cellule de Rosier, collé aux barreaux, qui s'exclama en la voyant,

-Je-je me suis mordu...mordu le poignet pour pouvoir mouriiiiiiir ! Re-regarde comme ça saiiiigne !

Il leva un poignet à travers les barreaux et lança quelque chose dans sa direction, qu'elle reçut en plein visage et dans le cou. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du sang, mais du sperme. Rosier entreprit d'éclater de rire, yeux grand ouverts, savourant le spectacle de la jeune femme couverte de sa propre semence. Son sexe mou, encore à l'air, pendait entre ses cuisses alors que son corps secouait, hilare.

Choquée, à deux doigts des larmes, elle lâcha un petit cri, mais se força à se redresser, fouillant dans son sac pour un mouchoir, et à avancer. Dans son dos, elle entendit d'un coup Malefoy l'appeler d'une voix agitée.

-Officier Granger...Officier Granger !

Humiliée, Hermione ralentit, s'arrêta, essuyant son visage et son cou avec dégoût. Elle frissonna, puis fit le choix difficile de se tourner, repassant devant la cellule de Rosier, et s'arrêta devant Malefoy. Il frémissait de rage, et pour la première fois, elle vit autre chose sur son visage que son habituel masque calme et collecté. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais il lui sembla y voir l'Enfer. Ses yeux étaient assombris par la haine, sa bouche plissée avec dégoût, et ses joues creusées par le mépris. Elle sut que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle, étrangement. Néanmoins, la vision effroyable de l'âme noire disparut si vite qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Il était à nouveau composé, ses mains blanches agrippant les barreaux.

-Je ne veux pas que ce genre de chose se fasse envers toi, déclara-t-il. C'est vulgaire. Et je déteste la vulgarité. C'est abominablement moche pour moi.

-Alors dans ce cas, je vous en prie, répondit-elle doucement. Faites ce questionnaire pour moi.

-Non.

Avant qu'elle puisse protester, il ajouta paisiblement, levant une main pour la faire taire :

-Mais je vais te rendre heureuse...je vais te donner une chance d'obtenir ce que tu aimes le plus au monde, Hermione Granger.

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, c'était avec une certaine chaleur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Que se déroulait-il dans la tête de Draco Malefoy ? Elle se serait damnée pour le savoir. Elle se lécha brièvement les lèvres, geste qu'il remarqua. Les yeux de Malefoy s'y posèrent un instant et s'assombrirent, elle ne sut dire pourquoi. Afin de l'en détourner, elle demanda d'une voix douce :

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, Dr Malefoy ?

-L'avancement, bien sûr.

Il y eut une pause, puis il reprit.

-Va à la Cité du Partage. Trouve Ester Modié, une ancienne patiente à moi. M-O-D-I-E...à présent va. Va.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet et bref à la cellule voisine, et il lui sourit gentiment.

-Je ne crois pas que Rosier y parviendra à nouveau en si peu de temps, même s'il est fou...tu ne crois pas ?

Elle s'étonna à lui rendre son sourire, et le visage de Malefoy s'attendrit quelque peu. Puis elle se détourna, honteuse, et fila, laissant là le Psychomage.

…

Draco Malefoy s'allongea sur sa banquette, oubliant le vieux journal, et croisa les mains derrière sa tête, pensif.

Ils envoyaient Hermione Granger.

Quel retournement de situation. Visiblement, ils avaient compris que cet idiot de McLaggen n'arriverait à rien avec lui. Alors, ils utilisaient une technique vieille comme le monde. Envoyer dans l'arène affronter le dragon une belle jeune femme. Car Granger était belle, et l'aurait paru même à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas passé les cinq dernières années enfermé dans une cellule sans voir la moindre femme. Son visage était délicat, posé, serein, et magnifiquement dessiné, encadré par un rideau de boucles douces. Elle semblait fragile et délicate, mais l'idiot qui s'y prenait se fourvoyait. Elle était exceptionnellement forte. Sa bouche en bouton de rose ne demandait qu'à être embrassée, et ses yeux ambre expressifs tenaient en respect son interlocuteur. Il savait aussi qu'elle était incroyablement intelligente.

Elle s'était adressée à lui avec respect, malgré leur passé commun et le fait qu'il ait tué ses amis de la pire façon qui soit. Et il aimait ce comportement de sa part, malgré la peur et la haine qui émanaient d'elle en vagues. Le Ministère avait été stupide de l'envoyer. D'une part car leur pathétique petit stratagème aurait pu ne pas fonctionner, Granger et lui se détestant après tout, mais d'autre part car ils venaient, inconsciemment, de la faire sienne. Draco n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Granger échapper à son influence. Il voulait la hanter, qu'elle pense à lui souvent, qu'elle revienne le voir surtout. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné ce petit coup de pouce, au lieu de remplir le questionnaire ridiculement simplet. Elle trouverait là-bas des questions auxquelles lui seul pouvait lui apporter des réponses. Et elle reviendrait.

C'était difficile pour lui d'envisager une relation avec une femme alors qu'en prison. Il avait bien l'intention de s'approprier Hermione, d'une façon peu conventionnelle. Il l'envoûterait, la séduirait, comme il savait si bien faire, et il ferait tomber ses barrières les unes derrière les autres. Elle serait sienne, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais pour le moment, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se leva et approcha les barreaux, ses doigts s'enroulant autour, et appela d'une murmure chantante :

-Rosier...Rooo-sieeer...

…

Hermione roula au sol, évitant avec dextérité un rayon de lumière rouge qui fondit sur elle. Elle se redressa, décocha un maléfice, sauta à gauche, puis enchaîna trois sorts. Le mannequin mobile face à elle se figea. Elle avait tapé dans le mille. Elle se redressa, fixant le mannequin. Sa séance d'entraînement en solitaire l'avait bien aidée et avait été nécessaire à se sortir Malefoy de la tête. Elle leva sa baguette et marmonna, visant la tête.

-Avada Kedavra...

Le mannequin explosa.

…

Hermione ignora l'horloge de son bureau qui sonnait vingt heures et continua à feuilleter le dossier des patients du Dr Malefoy. Luna, bras chargés de livres sur l'art du combat, passa à côté de la porte entrouverte de son bureau et l'ouvrit d'un gentil coup de coude. Hermione releva la tête. Luna lui sourit, un peu absente.

-Téléphone pour toi, Hermione. C'est Merlin.

-Merci, Luna.

-Tu as manqué l'arrestation de Paul Savage, le violeur en série cette après-midi. Vraiment intéressant. Où étais-tu ?

-Je plaidais avec un fou furieux, avec du sperme partout sur le visage, grommela Hermione.

-Merde, dit Luna avec un sourire. J'aimerais vraiment avoir le temps pour une vie sociale.

Hermione roula des yeux alors que Luna s'éloignait, mais se leva néanmoins. L'installation du téléphone au Ministère et dans un nombre croissant de foyers sorciers était une véritable révolution, et facilitait la vie de loin.

Hermione quitta son bureau, longea le couloir, et arriva dans la salle de repos où trônait le téléphone décroché. Elle souleva le combiné à son oreille.

-Harry ?

Harry était couramment installé chez lui, derrière son bureau, yeux ouverts sur un dossier sous une lampe, en peignoir. Son ton était cassant.

-Salut, Hermione. J'ai lu ton rapport sur ton entrevue avec Malefoy. Tu es certaine de n'avoir rien oublié ?

Hermione soupira d'agacement, agrippant le combiné, et rétorqua sèchement.

-Il y a tout, là-dedans, Harry.

-Chaque mot, chaque geste ?

-Jusqu'à la marque de mouchoirs que j'ai utilisé, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement. Cela ne te ressemble pas de me questionner à ce point, Harry. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Il a mentionné un nom, à la fin de votre encontre. Modié. Où en es-tu là-dessus ?

-J'ai passé la soirée à regarder les dossiers des anciens patients de Malefoy. Il a altéré ou détruit la plupart des dossiers avant sa capture. Pas de fichier concernant Modié. Mais la Cité du Partage me semblait sous-entendre quelque chose concernant un divorce, qui pourrait être la raison pour laquelle il la traitait. Dans tous les cas, j'ai regardé l'annuaire. Il s'agit en réalité d'un petit établissement de stockage d'objets en dehors de Newcastle où Malefoy avait son cabinet, le genre d'endroits où on peut louer des boxes pour stocker des choses.

Elle attendit un instant, puis Harry dit,

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas là-bas en ce moment même ?

Elle tressaillit, choquée. Ce ton froid ne ressemblait pas à son ami, ni cette manière de donner des ordres à quelqu'un qui, en outre, était techniquement sa supérieure.

-Harry, c'est un boulot de terrain, pour les Aurors par exemple, ce que je ne suis pas. C'est en-dehors de mes responsabilités. Et demain je dois rencontrer l'ambassadeur du Kenya-

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de mes ordres, Hermione ? Quels étaient-ils ?

-De compléter et de rendre mon rapport avant mercredi prochain huit heures, mais-

-Alors fais-le, Hermione. Fais exactement cela.

-Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux, las. Il entendait dans le couloir le bourdonnement des voix des deux infirmières à domicile.

-Rosier a été assassiné.

La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit sous le choc.

-Quoi ? Mais...assassiné ? Comment ?

Un des gardiens s'était peut-être un peu énervé contre le prisonnier. Cela arrivait parfois, rarement mais tout de même.

-Le Chef Gardien de leur étage, Flint, a entendu Malefoy lui chuchoter...des choses, tout l'après-midi et la soirée, et Rosier pleurait...les Gardiens l'ont trouvé mort à l'heure des repas. Il a avalé sa propre langue...McLaggen se pisse dessus à l'idée que la famille de Rosier veuille porter plainte contre Azkaban ou contre lui...McLaggen n'a pas la main légère avec ses patients, Hermione, il a peur de perdre sa place. Du coup, cette ordure tente de te faire accuser pour la mort de Rosier, en liant ça à ta visite d'aujourd'hui et l'éventualité que tu aies pu le maltraiter ou quelque chose du genre étant donné que tu y es allée seule. J'ai dit à ce fils de pute de McLaggen que ton comportement a été irréprochable.

Il y eut un silence.

-Hermione... ?

-Je suis là, Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. C'est juste...je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de ressentir quoi que ce soit, déclara Harry d'une voix ferme. Malefoy l'a fait pour s'amuser, cela n'a pas de lien avec toi, sans doute. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Que peuvent-ils lui faire ? Lui retirer ses livres un moment, le priver de dessert...

Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

-Je sais que la journée a été éprouvante, mais ceci est ton affaire, ton rapport, Hermione. Alors mène-la aussi loin que possible. Sur ton temps personnel, en dehors de tes heures de bureau. Maintenant continue.

Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, et elle regarda le combiné avant de le reposer sèchement, blessée par la manière de se conduire de son ami.

-Putain de merde, souffla-t-elle. Laisse Rosier t'éjaculer dessus, on verra si tu aimes ça, connard.

Elle s'éloigna vers son bureau.

Harry, chez lui, referma le dossier avec amertume. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Hermione, mais encore plus mal pour lui-même et sa vie actuellement. Il éteignit la lampe et quitta le bureau, entrant dans sa chambre. Une des infirmières notait quelque chose dans un dossier. Il hocha la tête vers elle.

-Merci, Patricia. Tu peux aller te reposer, je vais mon occuper.

Patricia posa le dossier et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'éloigner, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Harry s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit dans le fauteuil, prenant une petite main squelettique et glaciale dans la sienne, et regarda Ginny Potter, endormie, joues creuses et peau pâle. Harry écarta avec amour une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa femme, puis se pencha pour embrasser son front. Elle était tombée dans le coma dans la soirée. Une larme solitaire coula sur une joue du Survivant alors qu'il garda la main de Ginny dans la sienne et se réclina dans le fauteuil.

-Bonne nuit, mon bel amour, souffla-t-il.

**...**

**Alooors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Ce Malefoy vous plait-il (hormis son côté assassin psychopathe évidemment)? Et notre Hermione? Elle ressemble à Draco plus qu'elle voudrait le croire, mais ne le sait pas encore. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est une Dramione.**

**Et Harry? Luna? La pauvre Ginny? Je préfère prévenir que Ginny et Harry ne mourront pas contrairement à Jack et Bella du livre/film Hannibal. Chapitre long mais satisfaisant à mon sens...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous en saurons plus sur cette Ester Modié, sur l'étrange Buffalo Bill, et la relation Draco/Hermione avancera un peu...MOUAHAHAHA!**

**Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bises et bonne nuit!**

**DIL.**


	3. Chapter 2 Le Silence des Agneaux: Chap2

**Taaaaadaaaaaaam! La suite! On se retrouve en bas. Si jamais vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose ou avez du mal à suivre, n'hésitez pas à me demander! Bises!**

**...**

**LE SILENCE DES AGNEAUX**

**CHAPITRE II**

Il pleuvait à verse, assez pour que Hermione se retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds en sortant du véhicule, une petite Punto grise qui avait connue des jours meilleurs. Son dos lui était douloureux à cause de la mauvaise qualité des sièges, alors que le voyage n'avait duré qu'un quart d'heure. Elle avait transplané jusqu'à la gare de Newcastle, puis avait hélé un taxi qui l'avait emmenée chez le propriétaire des boxes à louer. Ledit propriétaire, un petit Chinois bedonnant et myope dans sa soixantaine, l'avait menée ensuite dans la Punto maudite jusqu'aux locaux de son business minable. C'était un Moldu, et ils se trouvaient dans une petite allée de graviers entre deux rangées d'environ cent boxes peu spacieux. Un panneau orange clignotait par à-coups, fatigué, annonçant la « Cité du Partage ».

Le propriétaire frissonnait dans son maigre anorak, et Hermione avança jusqu'au boxe numéro trente-et-une.

-Le contrat pour la location a été établi pour une durée de dix ans, qui arrivent à terme, dit M. Yow, le propriétaire, d'une voix faible. Payé d'avance. Le contrat a été établi au nom d'une « Miss Ester Modié ».

Hermione hocha la tête et s'agenouilla devant le rideau métallique, brandissant sa caméra afin de prendre une photographie du cadenas rouillé. Yow, l'air mécontent, sortit un parapluie qu'il tint par-dessus leurs têtes, surtout de la sienne. Il n'aimait pas que les flics viennent fouiller dans son affaire. Ils y auraient sûrement trouvé quelque chose d'illégal.

-Donc personne n'est venu depuis une dizaine d'années, conclut Hermione.

Elle utilisa les clefs du Chinois pour ouvrir le cadenas, puis posa le tout au sol.

-Pas à ma connaissance, marmonna Yow. Mes clients se montrent très à cheval sur leur vie privée. Mais si vous dites que c'est la Scotland Yard qui vous envoie...

-Je ne dérangerai rien, M. Yow, je vous en fais la promesse, répondit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Je serai partie avant que vous vous en aperceviez.

Elle posa sa caméra, puis tenta de tirer sur la poignée. Le rideau rouillé ne bougea pas. Elle essaya encore, rien à faire, cela ne fonctionna pas. Yow se pencha pour essayer à son tour, ce qui l'essouffla rapidement. Il se releva, et regarda Hermione avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard :

-Nous pourrions revenir demain, avec mon fils. Ou peut-être quelques hommes... ?

Malgré son envie de démonter le rideau à coups de baguette magique, Hermione n'était pas désireuse d'utiliser la magie devant un Moldu. Elle serra les dents, puis fit abruptement demi-tour et alluma les phares de la Punto, éclairant le rideau, ignorant les marmonnements scandalisés du propriétaire du véhicule, puis elle alla fouiller dans le coffre et en retira une lampe-torche, un tapis de sol mangé aux mites et un cric. Revenant au rideau, elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis et parvint à coincer le cric sous la porte avant de commencer à lever le rideau. Elle arriva à dégager un espace d'environ quatre-vingt centimètres, assez pour se glisser avec précautions, et alluma la lampe-torche. Elle s'allongea et rampa en-dessous du rideau, s'arrêtant pour éclairer son environnement.

Ce n'était pas grand, sombre, et rempli de toiles d'araignée. La torche éclaira au passage plusieurs cartons empilés, puis les pneus crevés d'une voiture qui semblait dater de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, non pas que Hermione y connaisse quoi que ce soit en la matière. La pluie s'abattant sur le toit en tôle produisait un vacarme infernal, et elle entendit les bruits précipités de petits rongeurs. Le visage replet de Yow apparut à côté du sien.

-Ça sent la souris, déclara-t-il en plissant les narines. Je peux les entendre aussi, pas vous ?

Hermione roula des yeux, puis entreprit de ramper totalement dans le boxe. La voix effrayée de Yow lui parvint, aiguë et apeurée :

-Vous entrez la-dedans, vous ?

Soupirant, Hermione recula assez pour lui tendre une carte contenant son nom et son numéro de téléphone et répondit d'une voix nonchalante pour cacher son énervement progressif :

-M. Yow, si ce rideau devait s'écrouler- ha,ha- et me murer ici, ou quoi que ce soit, pourriez-vous je vous prie appeler ce numéro ? C'est le bureau de la Scotland Yard. Ils savent que vous êtes ici avec moi. Comprenez-vous ?

Foutaises. Si le rideau s'écroulait réellement, elle le défoncerait à coup de sortilèges avant de jeter à Yow un Oubliettes, mais elle voulait avant tout apaiser l'inquiétude manifeste de l'homme. Il répondit :

-Je vous suggère de porter votre bas de pantalon dans vos chaussettes. Afin de prévenir une invasion de souris.

Elle se figea, stupéfaite, puis répondit simplement :

-Excellente idée.

Elle finit par pénétrer totalement dans le boxe, fermé depuis une dizaine d'années. Néanmoins, elle accrocha sa jambe à une pointe métallique dans le sol, et s'ouvrit légèrement la cuisse. Cela saigna un peu, mais elle était vaccinée, et de toute manière, n'avait pas plus mal que cela. Jurant, elle se releva et éclaira de nouveau le boxe.

Les cartons, quelques pièces d'ameublement vieillies, et une voiture couverte par un drap brunâtre. Elle entendit quelques notes de musique, qui s'élevèrent comme le tonnerre dans l'espace réduit, puis força son cœur à ralentir lorsqu'elle vit une souris sauter du vieux piano. La voix étouffée et mécontente de Yow s'éleva depuis l'extérieur.

-Vous êtes en train de jouer du piano, Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Ce n'était pas moi, M. Yow, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ah.

Hermione avança mal entre quelques cartons, écartant de la main au passage des toiles d'araignée et autres joyeusetés, et approcha du véhicule. Elle prit quelques photographies du boxe, puis replia précautionneusement le drap couvrant le véhicule. Les nuages de poussière s'élevant du drap la firent tousser. Yow garda le silence.

Le véhicule la fit retenir sa respiration. C'était une antiquité qui vaudrait excessivement chère à la vente aujourd'hui, une Packard 1931. Une vieille beauté, très poussiéreuse malgré le drap de protection, et les vitres arrière étaient ornées de rideaux sombres. Un petit espace entre les rideaux lui permettait, en braquant la lampe-torche, de regarder l'arrière, puisque à l'avant, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Elle vit la banquette arrière en plutôt bon état malgré les souris, un manteau de vison sur le sol, quelques cartes de vœux jaunies, puis une paire de talons féminins d'un rouge vif malgré leur âge, en-dessous d'une robe de bal ivoire roussie par le temps, et une paire de jambes dans des bas pâles...

Elle inspira vivement, choquée, puis s'efforça à se calmer. Elle venait apparemment de trouver la malheureuse Ester Modié. Avait-elle été victime de Malefoy ? Cela y ressemblait. Quelque chose, au coin de sa tête, lui disait que ce n'était pas normal, et elle écouta la petite voix. En effet, si Miss Modié se trouvait morte, dans cette voiture, depuis une dizaine d'années, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'odeur ? Et pourquoi son corps semblait-il aussi bien préservé ? Enfin, quel intérêt aurait eu Malefoy à lui indiquer l'emplacement d'une de ses victimes ?

-M. Yow ? Oh, M. Yow...je crois que quelqu'un est assis dans cette voiture, appela-t-elle paniquée.

-Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, couina le Chinois. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de sortir, maintenant...

-Pas encore...attendez-moi.

Elle se pencha avec la caméra et prit, par l'écart des rideaux, une photographie, avant de tenter d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Verrouillée. La portière avant, de même. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et apercevant des cintres posés sur un carton, en attrapa un, tordit le bout, et l'enfonça dans la serrure de la porte arrière, le faisant tourner. Le verrou se défit avec un cliquetis résonnant. Soufflant un grand coup, Hermione tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui accrocha vite des cartons, lui laissant une petite marge de manœuvre, et elle se pencha à l'intérieur, s'attendant à se trouver nez-à-nez avec le visage décomposé d'Ester Modié.

Elle vit d'abord le corps, dans la robe de bal, puis les mains, une posée sur une cuisse, l'autre sur un sac à main en perles, les deux portant des gants de soirée remontant aux coudes, puis le buste, et enfin, le cou blanc et sans tête d'un mannequin d'exposition.

Elle soupira de contentement. La fameuse Ester Modié était un mannequin d'exposition, pas une des victimes du Docteur. Elle brandit à nouveau sa caméra, puis ôtant avec soin les cartes de vœux de la banquette, s'assit dessus. La banquette produisit un bruit plaintif et souleva un nuage impressionnant de poussière, puis la portière l'imita en se refermant. Une des mains du mannequin glissa de la cuisse et frôla au passage la hanche de Hermione, qui sursauta. Maudissant sa propre peur, elle vérifia un bras du mannequin en repliant un gant. Oui, c'était bel et bien un objet, pas une personne.

Elle ôta de l'autre fausse main le sac en perles et l'ouvrit. Il était lourd. Y plongeant une main, Hermione en retira un gros bocal rempli de liquide, et d'une tête humaine tranchée qui la fixait.

Poussant un cri d'effroi, Hermione lâcha le bocal, qui rebondit sur la banquette et roula au sol, où la tête continuait à la regarder de manière impassible. Durant un instant, ils se fixèrent, le bruit de la respiration de Hermione trop fort à son goût. Déglutissant, elle avança des mains tremblantes vers le bocal et le saisit, regardant son contenu.

Le bocal était visiblement issu d'un laboratoire, et la tête flottait dans une solution d'alcool. C'était une tête d'homme, mais travestie grossièrement, portant trop de maquillage, une perruque détrempée à la coloration incertaine, et de grosses boucles d'oreilles de mauvais goût. Les années avaient causé un blanchiment presque total des yeux grands ouvert, et le maquillage était étalé partout.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Hermione lui murmura avec une fausse voix américaine :

-Eh bien, Toto, on n'est plus à Kansas.

…

Si le temps avait été mauvais à Newcastle, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui attendait Hermione lorsqu'elle héla le dernier bateau qui amenait les Gardiens de nuit de la plage à la prison d'Azkaban. La mer hurlait, déchaînée, les vagues qui léchaient les passagers ne les mouillaient pas davantage que la pluie, et un tonnerre furieux grondait dans le ciel, accompagnant des éclairs qui illuminaient le paysage sans fin des flots. Hermione n'avait jamais été davantage heureuse d'arriver. Elle ne prit pas même le temps de se sécher en arrivant au pas de course dans l'entrée, et se rua vers l'ascenseur, où elle tomba sur Marcus Flint qui montait également prendre son service.

-Marcus ! Merlin merci, l'homme que je voulais voir, souffla-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Granger.

-Bonjour. Marcus, puis-je rendre une visite rapide à Malefoy ? S'il te plaît !

Marcus se gratta la tête, gêné.

-Je...est-ce que McLaggen t'a donné son accord, Granger ?

Hermione renifla avec dédain.

-McLaggen aimerait me faire jeter en prison pour la mort de Rosier. Probablement sous sa surveillance. Où il pourrait me faire des avances sans que je lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

Marcus lui jeta un regard sympathique.

-Ouais, McLaggen n'est pas le type le plus chouette.

-Chouette ? Un Hippogriffe insulté serait plus chouette. Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Et s'il l'est, tu n'as qu'à lui dire d'en référer à moi. Ou mieux, à mes supérieurs. Le Ministre Shacklebolt par exemple serait ravi de lui dire deux mots sur ses méthodes, je pense.

Marcus soupira puis répondit, alors que l'ascenseur arrivait au 202 :

-D'accord. Mais je refuse de te laisser plus d'un quart d'heure. Et en outre, c'est presque l'heure d'extinction des feux.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, impatiente, alors qu'il lui fit passer les tests de sécurité nécessaires à son admission dans le couloir. Hermione y entra presque en courant, ignorant les habitants des autres cellules, dont la cellule désormais vide de Rosier, et arriva à la dernière.

Une télévision était posée dans le couloir, près des barreaux, et une émission religieuse passait, montrant une chorale de petits merliniens dans leur chapelle merlinienne chantant légèrement faux. Hermione regarda dans la cellule, ignorant le son élevé de la télévision, mais ne vit pas Malefoy. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Agacée par le bruit incessant de l'appareil, qui avait, tout comme le téléphone, bouleversé le monde magique, Hermione appuya sur le bouton Silence. Sa voix essoufflée s'éleva.

-C'est un anagramme, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Elle s'assit sur le sol du couloir, frissonnant de froid désormais, et attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son cou et à son visage, et sans qu'elle le sache, son chemisier noir moulait parfaitement ses courbes trempées.

Elle reprit.

-« Ester Modié »... « Reste de Moi ». Mademoiselle Reste-De-Moi...Cela signifie que _vous_ avez loué ce boxe...

Elle attendit. Malefoy ne disait toujours rien, et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le voir dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Il était là, elle le savait, le sentait. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait être ailleurs. Elle tenta à nouveau.

-C'est vous qui avez mis toutes ces..._choses_, dans ce boxe. Vous avez payé d'avance, il y a dix ans de cela..._pourquoi_, Dr Malefoy ?

Soudainement, le plateau glissant se projeta vers elle avec un bruit métallique qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Cela la fit sursauter, et elle se leva, pour voir sur le plateau une serviette blanche, propre, pliée, de mauvaise qualité certes mais impeccablement entretenue, tout comme l'était sa cellule. Elle hésita, puis se rendant compte qu'elle allait certainement être malade si elle n'acceptait pas, elle avança et s'en empara doucement.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

S'essuyant les cheveux avec la serviette, elle se rassit au sol. Elle put constater qu'il s'était assis dans un endroit où la télé illuminait brièvement, de temps à autre, son corps, mais son visage lui était caché. Elle vit que ses épaules étaient légèrement recroquevillées en avant. Enfin, il parla, de sa voix basse et séduisante.

-Tu as arrêté de saigner.

Elle se figea. Comment avait-il su qu'elle s'était blessée en entrant dans le boxe ?

-Comment avez-vous...

Elle s'arrêta. Après tout, il avait bien défini son parfum et sa crème de soins plus tôt dans la journée. À présent, il était vingt-trois heures passées, et elle était lasse.

-Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle. Une égratignure.

-Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu rien à propos de Buffalo Bill ?

Elle était surprise.

-Pourquoi ? Savez-vous quelque chose à son propos ?

-J'en saurai peut-être plus si tu parvenais à m'apporter le dossier. Tu pourrais me l'obtenir, affirma-t-il doucement.

-Pourquoi, répliqua-t-elle, ne me dites-vous rien à propos d'Ester Modié ? Vous vouliez que je le trouve. Ou dois-je attendre les résultats du laboratoire ?

Malefoy soupira, et elle le vit effectuer un geste qu'elle ne put déterminer dans la noirceur de sa cellule. Elle savait également que lui la voyait parfaitement bien. Les lumières faibles du couloir étaient allumées après tout.

-Son véritable nom est Marcus Belby.

Elle se figea. Elle connaissait ce nom. Il la renvoyait à l'image d'un élève de Serdaigle de un an leur aîné, grand, épais, fait comme un gorille, et sombre. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de sa disparition quelques dix ans plus tôt. Apparemment, il était flûtiste à l'opéra du Chemin de Traverse. Malefoy poursuivit.

-C'était un de mes anciens patients. Ses goûts romantiques étaient plutôt...exotiques, dirons-nous... ? Je ne l'ai pas tué, je l'ai simplement rangé là. Dans le même appareil que je l'ai trouvé, dans sa voiture ridicule, dans son propre garage, après qu'il eut manqué trois rendez-vous. Tu pourras le trouver sous la liste des « Personnes Disparues »...ce qui, dans le cas de ce pauvre Belby, pourrait difficilement être plus vrai.

-Si vous ne l'avez pas tué, alors qui l'a fait ?

-Qui peut répondre à cela... ? C'était mieux pour lui, de toute manière. Sa thérapie ne le menait nulle part.

-Est-ce que ce n'aurait pas été plus facile de le laisser dans son garage pour que la police magique le trouve ?

-Pour qu'il viennent interférer dans ma vie... ? Oh, Merlin, non...à cette époque j'avais encore une vie privée et des divertissements de bon ton.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit d'une voix toujours aussi douce, mais avec une certaine excitation naissante.

-Comment t'es-tu sentie quand tu l'as trouvé, Hermione ? Puis-je t'appeler Hermione ?

Elle décida de laisser courir l'emploi de son prénom. Si Malefoy voulait établir une proximité avec elle, elle pourrait mieux avancer que si elle le tenait à distance. Quant à sa question, elle choisit d'y répondre avec une honnêteté qui la surprit elle-même. Rien ne servait de raconter des mensonges à cet homme. Il le saurait immédiatement, et l'en punirait à sa manière : en refusant de l'aider avec Buffalo Bill. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait à présent, elle en était certaine : Harry continuerait à l'envoyer voir Malefoy grâce à son premier petit succès, afin qu'il puisse formuler une analyse du tueur en série. Ce n'était plus une question de test stupide à remplir. Tout cela en moins de douze heures. Merlin, elle avait besoin de repos. Pour l'heure, cependant, cette conversation hors-normes avec le célèbre Docteur l'intriguait trop.

-Effrayée, au début. Puis...euphorique.

Elle le sentit se tendre dans sa cellule, mais plus par une sorte d'excitation malsaine qu'autre chose. Elle songea, désemparée, que sa réponse avait étrangement plu à Malefoy, et se demanda si en ressentant ladite euphorie elle avait prouvé effectivement au Psychomage qu'elle lui ressemblait, comme il l'en avait assurée plus tôt.

-Aaaah...pourquoi ?

Elle se l'imaginait, tête posée contre le mur de la cellule légèrement penchée en arrière, yeux clos, savourant sa réponse comme il le ferait avec une bouchée du meilleur miel, le plus tendre, le plus sucré. Son « ah » ressemblait presque à un râle de jouissance. Elle frémit, mais répondit sincèrement, comme l'exigeaient les règles du jeu.

-Parce que vous ne me faisiez pas perdre mon temps.

Lorsqu'il répondit, cette intonation excitée était toujours là, mais il sembla moins personnel, plus...professionnel, comme s'il parlait à une de ses patientes.

-Te sers-tu de quelque chose lorsque tu as besoin de rassembler ton courage ? Fais-tu appel à un souvenir, à un tableau dans ta tête...à une scène de ta vie, de ta jeunesse ?

Elle haussa les épaules, perdue quant au revirement étonnant de la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas. La prochaine fois, je vérifierai.

Elle lui tendit une perche. La prochaine fois...cela ne tenait qu'à lui qu'il y ait effectivement une prochaine fois, un mystère neuf. Et elle sut instinctivement qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre sourire. Néanmoins, il ne releva pas, et continua :

-Harry Potter aide ta carrière, n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment il t'aime beaucoup. Et tu l'aimes beaucoup, toi aussi.

Elle cligna des yeux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Harry et elle-même étaient d'excellents amis, voire même presque de la même famille. Mais ce que demandait Malefoy c'était : est-ce que votre amour partagé est romantique ? Par le passé, Hermione n'avait jamais réellement fantasmé sur Harry, mais elle avait songé parfois à ce que ce devait être, de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de faire l'amour avec. C'était inévitable.

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, répondit-elle.

-Le premier mensonge que tu me racontes, Hermione. Que c'est dommage. Dis-moi...crois-tu que Potter te veuille, sexuellement ? C'est vrai, il est marié, à une femme malade, mais...crois-tu qu'il visualise...des échanges, des scénarios ? _Qu'il veuille te baiser_ ?

La voix de Malefoy n'avait jamais été plus sensuelle, plus piquante, plus douce. Elle n'avait également jamais été plus sombre, avec une intonation si dangereuse qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle était vraiment en sécurité dans le couloir. Si elle ne savait pas mieux, elle aurait songé que Malefoy était jaloux de Harry à son propos...mais c'était ridicule. Même si elle ressentait qu'il marquait son territoire, ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Malefoy n'envisageait sûrement pas une relation de ce genre avec elle. De toute manière, quand bien même eussent-ils été fous l'un de l'autre (une telle pensée lui donna des sueurs froides) leur relation aurait été impossible, pour des raisons évidentes. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable aux propos du Docteur, malgré le fait qu'elle et Harry ne se considèrent pas de la sorte. Et cette voix rauque...elle sentit poindre ses seins sous son chemisier et sa féminité se liquéfier. C'était la voix qu'un amant de bon goût réserve à la chambre. Alors certes elle n'avait pas eu d'homme dans sa vie depuis un moment, essentiellement parce qu'elle faisait passer sa carrière avant tout, mais tout de même. La tension sexuelle craquelait en l'air.

-Je vous assure que non, répondit-elle. Et ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas. En outre, c'est le genre de question que Rosier poserait.

-Plus maintenant.

Il y eut une pause, et à son grand bonheur, la tension sexuelle disparut, et la discussion reprit. Malefoy enchaîna, apparemment aveugle à son inconfort, mais en vérité, elle le savait, il jouait un rôle :

-Sûrement, l'étrange enchaînement des événements récents ne t'a pas échappé, Hermione. Potter t'agite sous mon nez, me fait miroiter. Ensuite je t'aide un peu. Crois-tu que c'est parce que j'aime te regarder, en m'imaginant à quel point tu aurais bon goût ?

Sa voix était cruelle et moqueuse, et Hermione ressentit le besoin irrépressible de se lever et de partir en hurlant et en courant. Comment ose-t-il seulement évoquer l'idée de la dévorer ? Parfois, à discuter avec lui comme s'ils prenaient le thé, elle en oubliait à quel point il pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Elle se gifla mentalement, se faisant promettre de ne plus perdre cette information essentielle à sa survie de vue.

Froide, calme et collectée, comme s'il ne venait pas de mentionner une hypothétique dégustation de sa personne, elle répliqua,

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce le cas ?

Il continua comme si elle n'avait pas répondu.

-Ou est-ce que tout ceci ne te suggère pas une sorte de début de...négociation ? Il y a quelque chose que Potter peut m'obtenir, et je veux marchander pour l'avoir. Je lui ai même écrit, lui proposant mon aide. Mais il me déteste, donc il ne traitera pas avec moi directement.

Hermione était furieuse. Harry s'était servi d'elle, de ses connaissances, de son poste, afin d'entamer une éventuelle négociation avec Malefoy. Questionnaire psychologique ? Un simple prétexte pour la faire entrer en contact avec le criminel. Harry allait l'entendre.

Malefoy se leva, et augmenta lentement le débit du rhéostat à flammes magiques dans sa cellule. La petite pièce s'éclaira doucement. Hermione se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que la cellule était nue. Vide. Ses livres, ses dessins, son bureau, sa couverture, Merlin, même ses chiottes et sa banquette avaient disparu. Elle se leva à son tour, choquée. Il la regarda, visage gardé, si ce n'était qu'un sourire en coin ornait son beau visage. Il se tenait de trois-quarts face à elle, mains dans les poches.

-Châtiment, vois-tu, murmura-t-il. Pour Rosier. De la même manière que ce programme pseudo-religieux de le Chapelle de Merlin. Quand tu partiras, ils allumeront le son à fond. McLaggen aime faire appliquer ses tourments minables.

-Qui a tué Belby, Docteur ? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai été dans cette pièce pour cinq ans maintenant, Hermione, continua-t-il avec une pointe de mélancolie. Je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront jamais, au grand jamais sortir de mon vivant. Ce que je veux c'est un paysage. Je veux une fenêtre d'où je peux voir un arbre, ou même de l'eau. Je veux être dans une institution spécialisée et privée, loin de McLaggen- et je veux un paysage. Je donnerai des informations valant leur pesant d'or pour cela. Potter pourrait faire cela pour moi, mais il ne veut pas. Persuade-le.

Elle répondit, sa voix presque chuchotée :

-Qui a tué votre patient ?

-Oh, un très vilain garçon. Quelqu'un que Harry Potter et toi-même êtes très pressés de rencontrer.

Incrédule, elle le dévisagea.

-Buffalo Bill... ? Bill l'a tué, il y a tant d'années ? C'est impossible.

Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire énigmatique.

-Qui traque-t-il maintenant, Hermione ? Je me le demande, pas toi ? Combien d'autres jeunes femmes devront mourir, avant que tu négocies avec moi... ?

Elle se contenta de le fixer en retour, incertaine de la manière dont il lui fallait répondre.

…

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, le salon seulement illuminé d'un écran plat géant collé au mur, face à un énorme canapé de cuir. Sur ledit canapé étaient avachis deux jeunes gens, un homme vautré avec une bouteille de bière à la main, et une femme, sa tête posée sur les genoux de son petit ami, ses longs cheveux formant un oreiller pour son crâne. La jeune femme alluma sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la pipe à eau, réchauffant immédiatement l'eau qui tiédissait. Elle leva la pipe à ses lèvres et inhala une longue bouffée de cannabis, puis tira une grimace et leva les yeux vers son compagnon, qui était déjà à moitié défoncé.

-Ce truc me file la dalle, sérieux, annonça la jeune femme. Où c'est que t'as foutu le pop-corn ?

Son ami grogna et se frotta les yeux.

-Et merde. J'ai oublié les courses dans la bagnole.

Dans sa tête, la fille pesta contre cet imbécile. La seule chose qui l'attirait réellement chez ce petit sorcier, ancien élève de Durmstrang, était le fait qu'il la fournisse sans cesse en drogue pour un coût peu élevé. Et il était assez bon amant pour retenir son attention plus de trois jours d'affilé. Elle faisait partie de cette jeunesse dorée qui plonge dans les ténèbres afin de tromper l'ennui exaspérant du quotidien. Rejetant un filet de fumée par les narines, elle lui jeta un regard de reproche. Il soupira et commença à se lever, mais d'une main légèrement boudinée elle le repoussa dans le canapé.

-Reste là, pauvre cloche. J'y vais. Tu pues la déception, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Son copain haussa les épaules, désabusé. L'alcool et la drogue embrumaient son cerveau.

La jeune femme renifla avec mépris, puis reposa la pipe à eau et se leva d'un geste souple, se dirigeant vers la porte. Sortant de son appartement, elle fut fouettée par la pluie, et regretta de ne pas avoir pris une veste, ne serait-ce que pour aller jusqu'à la voiture, une vieille Audi qui avait connue des jours meilleurs, et qui appartenait à son imbécile de petit ami Cody, sur le parking du lotissement. Frémissant, elle ouvrit le coffre et saisit le sac de courses, avant de se retourner en verrouillant la voiture. Elle se retourna, prête à rentrer dans le lotissement, quand elle vit une camionnette, à quelques pas de là, et un homme devant.

Son visage lui était caché par une capuche remontée sur les yeux, mais il tentait, sans succès, de charger un fauteuil à bras dans son véhicule, malgré le fait qu'il ait le bras bandé et en écharpe. Elle hésita, regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, et l'homme, dans son état, ne parviendrait pas à charger le meuble seul. Poussant un soupir agacé, songeant à sa pipe à eau qui l'attendait bien sagement, elle hésita, puis finalement, serrant son sac de courses dans les bras, marcha jusqu'à l'homme.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

L'homme se retourna brusquement, surpris, son visage toujours caché.

-C'est vrai ? Merci...

Sa voix était rocailleuse, très basse, étrange aux yeux de la jeune femme, comme s'il se forçait. Elle songea brièvement qu'il était grassouillet, dans la trentaine, et assez grand. Elle posa son sac de courses, et l'aida à soulever le fauteuil dans la camionnette.

-Faisons-le glisser au fond, voulez-vous, proposa l'homme. Venez.

Il marcha jusqu'au côté de la camionnette, ouvrit la portière glissante, et sauta dans le véhicule. Hésitant une petite seconde, elle le suivit.

-J'attrape à gauche, vous à droite, et à trois, on tire, suggéra-t-elle.

L'homme ne fit pas un geste pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il la fixait. Soudain, il demanda à voix basse,

-Faites-vous à peu près une taille quarante ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Quoi ?

D'un coup, il leva le bras, et l'abattit derrière la tête de la jeune femme. Elle lâcha un gémissement bas, puis ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle chuta à genoux vers l'avant, à moitié vautrée sur le fauteuil qu'ils venaient de monter dans la camionnette, puis glissa au sol sur le ventre, inconsciente. L'homme arracha son écharpe et son bandeau, les jetant de côté, puis ferma la portière et vérifia le pouls de sa victime qui battait toujours.

-Bien, susurra-t-il.

Il écarta les cheveux de la jeune femme de son cou, puis saisit le col de son haut et lut l'étiquette. Taille quarante.

-Bien, répéta-t-il avec plus d'entrain.

Il fouilla dans son propre sac à dos, et en retira une paire de ciseaux à bout rond. Faisant très attention à ses gestes, il découpa le haut de la fille de façon verticale, dans le dos, puis sépara d'un doigt les deux parties. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, et il regarda avec un œil de professionnel guettant une œuvre d'art la peau de son dos. Après un moment, visiblement content de son analyse, il hocha la tête et sourit, caressant la peau délicatement, très heureux de sa prise.

-Bieeeen...

Il descendit de l'arrière de la camionnette, laissant tomber le haut découpé de la demoiselle à côté du sac de courses abandonné, et monta dans le siège conducteur, faisant ronfler le moteur avant de démarrer dans la nuit, écrasant à moitié le sac de courses au passage. Et le véhicule s'éloigna, alors qu'une orange solitaire roulait du sac vers la chaussée...

…

-Je ne crois pas qu'il faille accéder aux demandes de libération de Francis Robert, disait d'un air ennuyé l'avocate Murray. Après tout, c'est un récidiviste. Cela fait peut-être vingt ans qu'il est en prison, mais rien ne nous garantit que...

-Vous êtes-vous entendue, Maître Murray, siffla l'avocat de la défense, Benson. À vous entendre, vingt ans n'est rien dans une vie. Une simple promenade de santé...

Hermione soupira et se remit à griffonner distraitement sur son carnet de notes. Voilà déjà une heure que Murray, une grande blonde maigre, et Benson, un petit roux épais, se disputaient quant à l'éventuelle libération d'un violeur et assassin récidiviste. Elle assistait à l'entretien avant de rendre son rapport psychologique sur le criminel, et aussi afin de faire parvenir les messages entre les uns et les autres. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle voulait se trouver à Azkaban, à tenter de déchiffrer l'énigme Malefoy. Elle désirait être aux côtés de Harry afin de le soutenir dans l'enquête et dans la maladie de Ginny. Elle souhaitait être en congés, tranquillement installée sur une plage espagnole à prendre le soleil et le vent de la mer. Pas écouter ces deux imbéciles qui ne cessaient de se chamailler en utilisant les mêmes arguments vingt fois.

-Mademoiselle Granger, s'exclama Murray en levant ses bras excessivement longs et maigres en l'air, dites-le-lui, vous.

-Maître Benson, reprit pour la énième fois Hermione en se frottant l'arête du nez. Bien que je vous ai fait parvenir la demande de libération conditionnelle de votre client, je vous déclare, encore une fois, que l'examen psychologique que j'ai mené sur Monsieur Robert n'est pas concluant. Je reste donc défavorable à cette décision. Tous les détails et les motivations pour cela sont décrits point par point dans le rapport de quatre-vingt-six pages que je vous ai fait parvenir à tous deux il y a plus d'un mois. Cela dit, le juge en décidera, pas moi.

Benson renifla avec dédain en la couvrant d'un regard glacial.

-Vous ne valez rien, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Granger, déclara-t-il avec venin. Celui qui occupait votre poste avant vous était cent fois meilleur. Il a trouvé des raisons valables et plus logiques que les vôtres pour relâcher mon client.

-Et suite à cette décision, votre client a violé et tué deux femmes supplémentaires, rétorqua Hermione à présent franchement énervée. Et je ne vois pas en quoi la psychologie ou la psychiatrie se doivent d'être logiques.

-Il y a une marge d'erreur possible...

-Possible, mais peu plausible, coupa Murray.

Ils repartirent à se disputer tous deux et Hermione envisagea la possibilité de faire une sieste.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, et la tête revêche de Blake Marshall, l'entraîneur des Aurors, apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-Hermione Granger ! Tu es là.

Hermione faillit effectuer une danse de la vengeance. Elle allait pouvoir quitter cette interminable réunion. Elle souhaita brièvement une excellente journée aux deux avocats, et suivit Marshall dans le couloir.

-Prends tes affaires, et aussi de quoi passer la nuit, Granger, ordonna Marshall en avançant de sa démarche militaire, raide et fière. Tu pars avec Potter.

Hermione ravala un sourire. C'était vraiment son jour.

-Où cela ?

-Quelque part dans le Lake District, Nord-Ouest. Un pêcheur y a trouvé le corps non identifié d'une jeune femme. Et ça ressemble à la méthode Buffalo Bill. Le corps a été dans l'eau pendant une semaine, et Potter veut ton aide. Apparemment t'es définitivement sur l'affaire Buffalo Bill, Granger. Étonnant, pour une consultante.

-Pas tant que cela puisque je fais la liaison avec le Dr Malefoy. Et c'est lui, notre mine d'informations les plus précieuses.

Ils parvinrent au Service des Portoloins, et Marshall dit,

-Il est dur, en ce moment, Potter, hein ? Impatient.

-Parfois, oui, répondit-elle distraitement.

-Bah, ça se comprend. Pauvre bougre, avec tout ce qu'il a dans la tête en ce moment en plus de l'affaire. Entre le boulot, Malefoy, et sa Ginevra qu'est dans le coma...

Hermione s'arrêta net.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ?

-De quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Vous avez parlé de Ginny, reprit Hermione de mauvaise humeur. Elle est dans le coma ?

-Depuis hier soir, pourquoi ?

Le cœur de Hermione s'abattit dans sa poitrine. Ginny était en train de partir, et Harry ne lui avait rien dit.

-Non...rien.

-Écoute, Granger, déclara soudainement Marshall alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Tu as quelque chose de différent en toi...quelque chose de plus que les autres, même mes propres élèves Auror. N'hésite pas à te servir de ce que je t'ai appris. Ce truc en plus, je sais que tu l'as...Potter le sait aussi...le Ministre aussi.

Il lui sourit. Hermione allait affronter sa première enquête de terrain. Émus, ils hochèrent la tête, puis Hermione entra dans le service, alors que Marshall marmonnait :

-Que Merlin te bénisse, Granger...

…

Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre de la petite chambre d'hôtel, d'où Harry et elle avaient une splendide vue sur les collines et les lacs. Des nuages épars égayaient le ciel bleu clair, et quelques points blancs, représentant des moutons, paissaient tranquillement sur les hauteurs. Ici, pas une trace de l'orage qui avait frappé la veille. C'était paisible et reposant. Enfin, si l'on excluait, évidemment, le fait qu'elle-même et Harry étaient présents pour vérifier une scène de crime.

Harry était assis sur une chaise en paille devant le petit bureau de la chambre à deux lits une place, tapotant sa plume d'oie contre le bois du meuble et les yeux rivés sur le dossier rouge sang devant lui dénommé : _DOSSIER : BUFFALO BILL_. Hermione était de mauvaise humeur, distraite, et Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, à mille lieues de cette fichue enquête.

Hermione approcha lentement, puis ouvrit le dossier aveuglément et commença à en scanner le contenu sans enthousiasme. Elle le connaissait par cœur mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait s'en imprégner, s'y plonger, s'y noyer, afin d'évaluer au mieux l'esprit de leur assassin, le profiler en quelques sortes. Avec attention, elle revérifia chaque pièce du dossier. Il y avait des rapports des Aurors, certains écrits à la main dans une écriture soigneuse et élaborée, d'autres documents officiels, des rapports de laboratoire qu'elle regarda rapidement : Autopsie, Analyses...puis des photographies des victimes qu'elle détailla en plissant des yeux, comme si ainsi, elle pouvait empêcher les images violentes de lui sauter aux yeux, se formant une illusoire barrière de protection.

-Il les garde vivantes durant trois jours.

La voix maussade de Harry s'éleva, la faisant sursauter. Elle reposa avec soulagement les photographies, heureuse qu'il lui offre cette occasion de s'en détourner. Il ôta ses lunettes et les essuya, se pinça l'arête du nez, puis les remit.

-Pourquoi, nous n'en savons rien encore...il n'y a jamais de trace de viols ni de violence physique sur les victimes pre- ni post-mortem.

Il marqua une pause, desserrant le col de sa chemise, puis se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Donc, reprit-il, trois jours. Ensuite il les tue à l'arme à feu ou en les noyant, puis il les dépèce : habituellement seulement le torse...et il jette les corps. Chaque cadavre a été retrouvé dans une rivière différente, dans un comté différent, au bas d'autoroutes desservant le pays entier. À cause de l'eau, nous n'avons pas d'empreintes digitales, pas d'ADN, rien...pas une trace...la première photographie, c'estAnna Abercrombie. Elle avait vingt ans, c'est la cousine d'Euan Abercrombie...

Hermione prit délicatement la photo désignée entre ses doigts. C'était l'image mouvante et souriante d'une jeune femme quelque peu grasse, avec un joli visage, une masse disciplinée de boucles brunes et des yeux pétillants de joie.

-Une fille enrobée, comme les autres, commenta sombrement Harry. Son corps était le seul qu'il a pris la peine de lester avant de la jeter à l'eau, donc bien qu'elle soit la première victime, elle a été la troisième trouvée. Après elle, il est devenu feignant...

Harry délaissa la fenêtre, ses doigts fouillant nerveusement ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de Phénix. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, avant de montrer une carte du pays accrochée au mur, sur laquelle étaient dessinés des traits faits à la main.

-Le carré bleu représente Leeds, Nord-Est, là où il a enlevé Abercrombie. Le triangle bleu représente l'endroit où son corps a été repêché : Liverpool. Idem pour les quatre autres filles, en différentes couleurs...celle qu'on a trouvée aujourd'hui a échouée sur la grève...là. Pas d'identité dans l'immédiat.

Il produisit une plume trempée à l'encre rouge et dessina un nouveau triangle, la fumée de sa cigarette voletant paresseusement autour d'eux. Hermione écoutait avec attention.

-Ce lac à côté...Lake District...le trou du cul du monde.

Hermione hocha la tête et répondit :

-N'y a-t-il aucune corrélation du tout entre l'endroit où ces pauvres femmes ont été enlevées et l'endroit où on les retrouve ?

Harry secoua la tête et éteignit sa cigarette, l'air las.

-Tu as dit que les corps ont tous été retrouvés à proximité d'axes routiers importants. Est-ce que ces autoroutes se croisent, convergent vers un point commun ?

-C'est une excellente question, mais il y a pensé aussi. Mes hommes ont effectué des simulations, utilisant différents facteurs et les dates plausibles. Mais rien. De la fumée...Non, Hermione, ce meurtrier est différent des autres. Il nous a vus venir et de loin...toujours un pas d'avance...

Hermione soupira puis proposa qu'ils y aillent, ce à quoi son ami acquiesça.

Ils se mirent en marche le long de la rive du lac, les éléments du dossier défilant toujours dans la mémoire de Hermione. Harry se tourna vers elle et la détailla, impassible derrière ses lunettes.

-Parle-moi de lui, Hermione. Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

-Eh bien, répondit-elle en choisissant ses mots soigneusement. C'est un homme de couleur blanche...les tueurs en série ont tendance à chasser au sein de leur groupe ethnique. J'ajouterais qu'il n'est pas nomade. Il a une maison ou un appartement quelque part...

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Ce qu'il fait à ces pauvres femmes demande du temps, des outils spécifiques...il est dans la trentaine ou la quarantaine...avec la force physique d'un jeune homme, mais combiné au sang-froid et au contrôle de soi d'un homme plus âgé. Il est prudent, réfléchi, précis, posé, et n'agit jamais de manière impulsive...cette histoire ne se terminera pas en suicide comme c'est souvent le cas dans des affaires semblables, Harry.

Harry leva vivement le regard, intéressé par ce dernier point, et demanda :

-Pourquoi non ?

-Parce qu'il a commencé à aimer ce qu'il fait, et en outre, il s'améliore...

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement, perturbé par le seul bruit des vagues du lac léchant la grève et le gravier qui croustillait sous leurs pas.

-Je suis impressionné, Hermione, avoua Harry. Tu es vraiment très douée pour ce genre de choses...enfin, nous allons voir bientôt si tu as raison. On arrive.

Estimant que c'était le bon moment pour amener sur le tapis un sujet qui la dérangeait, Hermione ralentit le pas, ignorant le regard confus de son ami, et demanda d'une voix basse et égale, faussement indifférente :

-De la même manière que je suis douée pour le Dr Malefoy ?

Harry la regarda prudemment, mesurant sa colère enfouie, puis soupira. Enfin, il s'arrêta, décidé à écarter cette dispute à venir de leur relation, et se tourna fermement vers elle. Elle en fit autant, et ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

-D'accord, Hermione. Crache le morceau.

Elle fit craquer ses jointures contre ses cuisses sans y penser, et leva un regard furieux sur son ami.

-Plusieurs choses, Harry. D'abord, tu n'as rien dit à propos de l'affaire « Mofié », ni de ce que j'ai trouvé dans cette fichue voiture antique.

-Et qu'y a-t-il à dire, Hermione ? Tu as fait un travail superbe et je t'en félicite. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats du laboratoire.

-Tu savais, poursuivit-elle sans perdre un instant. Tu savais tout le long que Malefoy pouvait présenter la solution à cette enquête sur Buffalo Bill. C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé là-bas, pas pour lui faire remplir des formulaires stupides et inutiles ! Et moi, comme une conne, je me suis laissée avoir...parce que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, Harry, malgré le fait que tu saches que Malefoy serait la clef de la boîte à énigmes Bill...

-Tu as fini ?

-Non, Harry ! Malefoy est...il est...partout. Dans mon esprit, dans ma tête...j'ai l'impression d'être violée quand il est devant moi, simplement à me parler...tu t'es servi de moi, Harry !

Le visage de Harry se congestionna de regret, et elle put voir, l'espace d'un instant, toute la fatigue qui se cachait derrière le masque du parfait Auror. Elle regrettait presque son emportement. Il soupira et mit un coup de pied dans un caillou à ses pieds, l'envoyant ricocher sur l'eau. Cependant, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était sévère, collectée. Un vrai professionnel.

-Premièrement, répliqua-t-il. Il y a peut-être une connexion entre Malefoy et Bill, mais aussi peut-être pas, souviens-t'en. Malefoy aime jouer. Si cela se trouve il ne sait rien, et la tête trouvée dans le boxe l'autre jour n'est qu'une de ses proies. Mentir et respirer sont la même chose chez Malefoy. Deuxièmement, si je t'y avais envoyée avec la connaissance que Malefoy sait peut-être quelque chose à propos de Bill, il aurait su que tu lui cachais quelque chose. Et il se serait refermé. Dis-moi que c'est faux, Hermione ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Harry avait raison. Malefoy parvenait à voir à travers le tissu de mensonges le plus élaboré. Elle songea qu'il avait du être un Psychomage redoutablement supérieur.

-Troisièmement, continua Harry. Je ne t'ai pas amenée aujourd'hui simplement parce que j'avais besoin d'un coup de main, mais parce que désormais, tu seras le lien entre Malefoy et le Ministère. Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas, bon sang, à qui cela pourrait-il plaire ? Mais c'est nécessaire, Hermione, et tu le sais. Tu es notre perle rare- Malefoy n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de la manière dont il te parle. Il te respecte, et c'est essentiel. McLaggen, cet idiot...enfin bref, tu es la seule apte à mener à bien cette mission. Quatrièmement, tu n'es pas obligée d'aimer la façon dont se déroulent les choses- moi-même, je déteste la tournure étrange que prend cette connasse d'enquête. Mais nous avons des ordres, Hermione, et nous ne pouvons que nous y soumettre. Il faut que tu gardes la tête froide, vu ?

Lentement, Hermione hocha la tête, plus apaisée. Harry avait raison. Il n'y était pour rien, lui. Cependant, un dernier point lui taraudait l'esprit, et elle lança aussi doucement que possible :

-Harry, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Ginny est tombée dans le coma ?

Harry blanchit, et marmonna :

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était important...

-Pas important ? Harry, toi et ta femme êtes le frère et la sœur que je n'ai jamais eus. Je sais que cela te fait mal, et à moi aussi, mais nous sommes une famille, malgré l'enquête. Je vous aime tous les deux, et parler te fera peut-être du bien. Tu n'as pas à porter ce poids seul.

Soudain, la carapace soigneusement façonnée de Harry se brisa, et elle fut stupéfaite de voir une larme dévaler la joue du Survivant.

-Je suis en train de la perdre, Hermione, coassa-t-il. Je perds ma femme...on n'a même pas d'enfants...et elle est si jeune, putain...vingt-six ans...

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le berça, le temps que l'orage passe. Enfin, le brun se redressa, l'air encore plus las, et elle murmura :

-Tu as parlé à Malefoy après son arrestation. Que t'a-t-il dit ? Personne n'en a jamais rien su.

Harry pâlit, et se raidit.

-Rien d'important, trancha-t-il d'un ton coupant avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione le suivit en silence. Ils arrivèrent à la jetée où plusieurs Aurors se tenaient, occupés à enquêter. Le corps d'une jeune femme était allongé sur le bois vermoulu, la peau de son dos découpé, une fille potelée, rousse aux yeux bleus. Hermione n'avait pas vu de vrais cadavres depuis la guerre

_nonreveneznemourrezpas_

Et elle réprima un haut-le-coeur.

…

L'odeur était insupportable et Hermione crut qu'elle allait rendre son repas.

_lamortpartout_

Même Harry, de l'autre côté de la pièce, occupé à surveiller attentivement les déroulements devant eux, avait pris une délicate teinte verdâtre.

_nonplusdemorts_

Le cadavre était la cause de cette senteur à peine croyable, et était d'une couleur peu seyante, ayant passé beaucoup de temps dans l'eau.

Le Légistomage Officiel du Ministère contourna le corps allongé sur le bloc, et souleva un bras potelé de la victime dont il détacha avec autant de douceur que possible un hameçon de pêche emmêlé d'algues boueuses. C'était un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'années, chauve, avec des lunettes qui lui faisaient paraître des yeux de chouette magnifiées. Il suait abondamment malgré la température normale de la pièce.

-Morte noyée, déclara le Légistomage en hochant la tête avec sérieux.

Il ôta d'une poche de son manteau un épais mouchoir de coton et se frotta le front, détournant le regard de la jeune femme allongée nue.

-C'est sans doute Buffalo Bill, ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible. Je...oh, par Merlin, pauvre gosse...je dois y aller, Potter, Granger. J'ai encore à faire...

-Attendez, coupa sèchement Harry en se tournant vers le Légistomage. On se doute bien que c'est Bill. Mais vous êtes supposé, vous savez, autopsier le corps... ? Vous n'allez pas simplement vous tirer en nous laissant avec la demoiselle sur les bras, ce n'est pas notre boulot...

-Je...

Le Légistomage semblait perdu. Il s'épongea à nouveau le crâne, qui ressemblait à un œuf géant, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte.

-Doc...prévint Harry à voix basse. Chacun son sale travail. Si vous n'aimez pas découper les morts en petits bouts, vous n'aviez qu'à aller élever des Botrucs en Somalie du Sud. Revenez ici.

-Je...reviens. Café, marmonna l'autre d'une voix faible avant de détaler.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, grommela Harry. Bon, on ne peut pas se permettre de trop toucher au corps, mais on va déjà voir ce qu'on en tire...

Ils s'approchèrent. L'odeur fétide du cadavre leur frappa les narines, leur retourna l'estomac et leur donna envie d'imiter le Légistomage.

-Que vois-tu, Hermione ? demanda Harry en se penchant au-dessus du corps.

-Elle m'a l'air d'être une fille de la ville, déclara Hermione. Regarde bien : plusieurs piercings aux oreilles et au nombril. Du vernis à ongles vert à paillettes...

-Mais Hermione, tu sais bien que dans les campagnes, ce genre de mode se propage.

-Toi et moi savons que tel est le cas dans le monde moldu, Harry. Les sorciers, en revanche, sont beaucoup plus conservateurs. Visite donc des sorciers ruraux, tu verras...

Réprimant une grimace de dégoût et un haut-le-coeur, Hermione fit traîner ses doigts le long d'une jambe nue et glaciale.

-Elle s'épile à la cire, Harry, comme les moldues. C'est beaucoup mieux que la potion Rejette-Poil...plus doux. Soit elle a des attaches moldues, des parents ou des amis, soit elle est de ces jeunes filles ultra-modernes qui calquent leurs méthodes de soins sur les moldus...elle devait être assez ronde, comme les autres victimes de cette ordure, mais elle prenait visiblement grand soin d'elle-même. Coquette...

-Je vois, remarqua Harry. Continue.

Hermione saisit une main gelée et légèrement visqueuse entre les siennes, ignorant du mieux possible le frisson dans son échine pour se concentrer sur l'aspect suivant :

-Deux ongles sont brisés, et il y a de la terre, ou quelque chose de semblable, sous les autres ongles...à analyser au laboratoire...on dirait qu'elle a tenté de...creuser, dans une paroi rocheuse ou quelque chose de semblable.

-Si tel est le cas, nous pourrions assumer qu'il les garde dans une sorte de tunnel ou quelque chose avant de les tuer, puisque nous savons qu'il les garde trois jours, déduisit Harry. Nous allons tenter d'obtenir des clichés de sa denture, afin de l'identifier de manière certaine, et croiser les données avec les signalements de personnes disparues.

-Et j'imagine que ce très courageux et très professionnel Légistomage va revenir nous aider ?

-Exactement, sourit doucement Harry. À nous ?

-Oui. Je lui ouvre la bouche, tu photographies les dents ?

-Cela me va à merveille, soupira Harry.

Il se saisit de l'appareil photographique alors que Hermione ouvrit la bouche de la victime le plus doucement possible. Soudain, Hermione remarqua quelque chose de plutôt anormal, si elle se souvenait correctement de ses cours universitaires :

-Harry, attrape-moi une pince s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais prit une pince sur le plateau des instruments du Légistomage et la lui tendit. Doucement, soigneusement, Hermione introduisit la pince dans la bouche ouverte, puis passa la glotte, et referma l'objet autour de quelque chose de petit et sombre et qui était non-identifié mais n'avait rien à faire là.

-Que...

Harry s'interrompit alors qu'elle produisit l'objet de ses attentions à la lumière du bloc. C'était petit, brunâtre, et cylindrique.

-On dirait une cosse de pois, suggéra Harry en attrapant une loupe.

-Non, corrigea Hermione en lui dérobant la loupe, ceci, mon cher ami, est un cocon d'insecte magique. Ce qui est étrange, c'est comment ce cocon a-t-il fait pour se trouver là ? À moins que quelqu'un ne l'y ait enfoncé après sa mort...

-Ou qu'elle ait essayé de l'avaler elle-même ? Après tout, peut-être que ce cocon a des vertus spéciales...

-Non, sinon il serait descendu, elle l'aurait avalé en tentant de ne pas se noyer...

-Mais si Bill avait enfoncé ce cocon dans la gorge de cette fille, pourquoi ?

-Pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste ?

Il y eut un silence réfléchi.

-Je n'y comprends rien, avoua Hermione.

-Ouais. Faut qu'on se reprenne...mais d'abord...

L'air grave, Harry sortit sa baguette, et fit léviter le corps pour qu'il se retourne sur le bloc. Il allongea le cadavre purulent avec autant de douceur que possible sur le bloc.

Il manquait deux triangles de peau sur les omoplates.

-On savait que c'était toi, Bill, marmonna Harry. Merci de nous le confirmer, espèce de fils de pute sadique.

…

Une brise fraîche soufflait, refroidissant le pays avant la tombée de la nuit, alors que Hermione vint s'asseoir sur les marches extérieures de Sirius Cottage, la maison de Harry. Sa lèvre tremblait alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Elle songeait à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Ginny, allongée dans ce lit, pâle, froide, lointaine. On aurait dit une morte. Une morte particulièrement séduisante, avec une peau neigeuse et les traits superbes sous une épaisse crinière de feu. Le genre de morte qui devrait recevoir la visite d'un Prince Charmant sur sa fougueuse monture, afin d'être guérie du maléfice par un simple baiser d'amour pur. Mais Harry, son prince, pouvait l'aimer tant qu'il le voudrait, pouvait l'embrasser tant qu'il le voudrait, Ginny ne se réveillerait pas...Ginny ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Harry en était-il conscient ? Savait-il qu'une tumeur de la taille d'un citron se trouvait dans la tête de celle qu'il aimait plus que la vie même ? Savait-il que les chances de Ginny étaient égales à zéro ?

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et vit du coin de l'oeil Harry s'asseoir sur la marche à ses côtés. Il posa une bière devant ses pieds, et tendit à Hermione, sans la regarder, une canette de soda moldue.

-Je n'ai pas soif, décréta-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il sourit de manière si sombre qu'elle en frémit, alors que ses yeux émeraude se perdaient dans l'horizon.

-Tu peux faire rouler la canette contre ta peau. Moi, quand je suis mal, le froid m'aide.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et prit la canette, obéissant à sa suggestion. Après un moment, elle se sentit effectivement moins barbouillée.

-C'est Malefoy qui a rendu Ginny malade pour me punir de son arrestation, dit soudain Harry d'une voix tranquille. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle est mon tout, et que me l'ôter serait infiniment plus pénible pour moi que s'il attentait à ma propre vie. Cette malédiction que lui seul peut lever a été la dernière chose qu'il a fait de sa baguette avant son arrestation...lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus rien contre nous. C'est cela qu'il m'a dit lorsque je suis allé le voir, seul...et c'est aussi la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai refusé de me rendre à Azkaban pour l'interroger, t'y envoyant à ma place...

Il y eut un silence ébahi. Mais avant que Hermione ait pu prononcer une phrase cohérente, Harry reprit :

-Tu as trouvé cet étrange cocon, Hermione, à toi le mérite. Demain, je veux que tu ailles voir Hagrid à Poudlard. Sans doute pourra-t-il l'identifier. Peut-être pourrons-nous avancer avec cet élément supplémentaire...

Hermione laissa tomber l'idée de relancer le sujet Ginny-Malefoy et prit au bond la balle que son ami lui faisait parvenir.

-Je me demande si Bill a déjà fait ça. Placer un cocon ou un insect dans le corps de sa victime...c'est tellement petit que ce serait simple de passer à côté, d'autant plus si les corps ont passé du temps dans l'eau...

D'autant plus si c'est le Légistomage d'aujourd'hui qui s'en occupe, s'esclaffa Harry. Tu peux être certaine qu'il est passé à côté de pas mal de choses...

-Penses-tu que l'on puisse vérifier les autres cadavres ?

Harry soupira puis secoua la tête, ôtant d'une poche de jean son paquet de cigarettes.

-Non, malheureusement. Les autres filles ont déjà été enterrées...une exhumation est dérangeante pour la famille. Je pourrai en donner l'ordre, évidemment, mais je ne veux le faire que si il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres solutions. Voyons déjà ce que donne la piste de ce cocon, attendons les résultats du laboratoire concernant la tête de ce pauvre Belby, puis exploitons le filon Malefoy, et ensuite, si rien n'avance, je le ferai. Pas avant.

Soudain, quelque chose dans les mots de Harry opérèrent un déclic chez la jeune femme. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant volte-face vers lui, excitée :

-Dans le crâne de Belby, il y aura un autre cocon.

-Tu sembles sûre de toi, remarqua Harry avec surprise.

-Belby a été tué par Buffalo Bill, d'après le docteur Malefoy. Et Malefoy connaît Bill. Il l'a peut-être même soigné...tu le penses aussi, Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas envoyée à Azkaban...

Harry lui envoya un petit sourire énigmatique avant de murmurer, plus sobrement :

-Avant d'aller à Azkaban, Malefoy était à la tête de la plus grande firme privée de Psychomagie. Il a voyagé partout, en Angleterre et ailleurs, pour consulter, conseiller, enseigner...Merlin, cet homme a même temoigné comme Psychomage dans des procès pour meurtre. Qui sait combien de potentiels malades mentaux il a fait relâcher, simplement pour s'amuser... ? Oui, Hermione, il est plus que probable que Malefoy connaisse notre tueur. Sans doute même de manière plutôt intime...le genre de relation qu'un Psychomage et un patient forment...si quelqu'un sait ce que prépare Bill, c'est bien lui.

…

Le trou était profond, creusé de plusieurs mètres dans le sol, et d'une diamètre d'environ trois mètres cinquante. Néanmoins, d'en bas, on pouvait apercevoir ce qu'il se déroulait en haut à la condition que le haut soit convenablement éclairé. Ce qui était le cas à présent. Un observateur aurait été stupéfait de noter que ledit trou était creusé en plein milieu de la cave d'une maison.

Un homme se tenait accroupi près du rebord du trou, une longue cape dissimulant sa corpulence, la capuche masquant aisément ses traits. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit caniche blanc. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était douce, basse, chantante, comme la veille lorsqu'il tentait de faire monter le fauteuil dans le camion, et portait jusqu'au fond du trou.

-Frotte bien la crème sur ta peau. Frictionne bieeeeeeeen...

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint. Au fond du trou, la jeune femme quelque peu grasse se tenait sur le sol en béton, un tube de lotion anonyme entre ses doigts tremblants, avec pour seule compagnie l'homme terrifiant et son caniche au-dessus d'elle, un petit seau pour faire ses besoins, et le panier accroché à une corde qui pendait devant elle. Elle portait une tenue orange vif trop grande, qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un uniforme de prisonnier américain, et était trempée de la tête aux pieds.

-M'sieur, appela-t-elle.

Elle avait du mal à garder une voix calme et apaisante, se sentant proche de la folie nerveuse.

-S'il vous plaît, m'sieur...ma famille paiera en liquide. Quelle que soit la rançon que vous demandez, ils...

Le personnage la coupa dans sa proposition, la voix un peu plus sèche.

-Frotte, je te dis ! Ou sinon, je t'arroserai encore au jet puissant de ma baguette...

Le caniche gigota dans ses bras, avant de japper avec excitation. La jeune femme plissa les yeux. _Sale bête vicieuse_. L'homme tourna son attention vers le petit chien blanc.

-Oui, n'est-ce pas, Précieux ? Ça y aura encore droit !

Maudissant tout, de Merlin jusqu'au caniche, la jeune fille frotta avec dégoût la lotion sur sa peau, se demandant ce que c'était. À priori rien de potentiellement dangereux. C'était simplement un produit de soin pour la peau. Alors qu'elle frottait comme demandé, elle lança,

-M'sieur, si vous me laissez partir, je promets de ne pas porter plainte contre vous...je suis ici depuis seulement quelques jours, alors...

-Non. Un jour...siffla l'autre. Seulement depuis un jour...

-C'est tout ? Vous voyez, alors...ma tante est une femme extrêmement importante, mais j'imagine que vous le savez déjà sinon je ne serai pas ici...elle vous paiera la somme demandée sans poser de questions. Quelle que soit la cause que vous représentez...les néo-Mangemorts, les néo-Grindelwald...

L'homme allongea un bras et tira sur le fil qui retenait le panier dans le trou.

-Repose la bouteille dans le panier. Pas de bêtises, ou tu le regretteras...

Il produisit sa baguette et éclaira le fond du trou afin qu'elle puisse reboucher la bouteille et la placer dans le panier. Quelque chose attira alors l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle regarda de plus près les murs en terre autour d'elle, et y distingua des traces de mains, des traces de doigts...en sang...comme si des dizaines de mains désespérées avaient gratté les murs jusqu'au sang...

La jeune femme se mit à hurler, hystérique, tournant sur elle-même, n'osant plus approcher des murs, alors que son agresseur fit remonter le panier en susurrant des mots doux à son chien...

…

Luna entra dans le bureau de Hermione sans même un bonjour ni un mot quelconque et lui lança, surexcitée,

-Tu devrais venir voir.

Elle fut dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Soupirant, Hermione reposa ses parchemins et se rendit à la suite de la jeune blonde dans la salle de repos, où plusieurs personnes, l'air choqués, se tenaient autour de la télévision, alors qu'une jeune journaliste pincée déclairait :

-...d'abord seulement déclarée comme étant portée disparue, maintenant la thèse la plus accréditée est celle d'un enlevement par Buffalo Bill.

Hermione inhala vivement. Une nouvelle victime ?

Soudain, l'écran fut occupé par l'image d'une jeune femme souriante, brune, yeux noirs, un peu grasse, que Hermione reconnut de suite. Susan Bones.

-Une source des Aurors indique que le chemisier de Miss Bones a été retrouvé sur les lieux de sa disparition, découpé dans le dos, comme il est de coutume chez les victimes de ce tueur en série. Susan Bones est la nièce et seule famille de la Secrétaire Adjointe du Ministre, Amélia Bones, et les deux femmes sont héroïnes de guerre. La jeune fille est considérée comme très brillante mais ayant une tendance à se relâcher dernièrement, malgré son avenir prometteur...

-Putain de merde, souffla un Auror.

-Alors que cet enlèvement ne semble pas avoir de motivation politique, continua la journaliste en apparaissant de nouveau à l'écran, les gros bonnets de notre gouvernement ont été secoués, et le Ministre Shacklebolt en personne s'est dit « très inquiet », citation. Il y a quelques minutes, Mrs Amélia Bones a lancé cet appel bouleversant au kidnappeur de sa nièce...

Le visage de Bones, tiré par l'angoisse, se tenant devant le Ministère et assaillie par une horde de journalistes sorciers du monde entier la haranguaient. Elle leva les deux mains et obtint le silence rapidement avant de dire, fixant l'objectif,

-Je vous parle maintenant, à vous, qui détenez ma nièce. Elle s'appelle Susan...vous avez le pouvoir de laisser Susan repartir, saine et sauve. Elle est très gentille, généreuse et douce...parlez-lui et vous verrez. Son nom est Susan...

-Pourquoi Bones n'arrête-t-elle pas de prononcer le nom de Susan ? demanda Luna, bouleversée.

-Quelqu'un aide Mrs Bones à élaborer son discours, expliqua doucement Hermione. En prononçant régulièrement le nom de sa nièce, elle essaye d'obtenir que la personne détenant Susan la voie comme une personne et non comme un objet dont il peut disposer à sa guise...

-Vous avez la chance, poursuivit Bones, de montrer au monde entier que vous êtes clément en plus d'être fort, que vous n'êtes pas un monstre. S'il vous plaît...je vous en supplie à genoux...libérez ma Susan...

La caméra revint sur la journaliste pincée.

-Pendant ce temps, les meilleurs Aurors du département ont été dépêchés afin de répondre au mieux à cette enquête, menés par leur chef, le célèbre Harry Potter...

On put voir Harry entouré de ses meilleurs hommes fendre la foule d'un pas décidé, sur le parking de l'immeuble de Susan, là où elle avait disparu. L'un des Aurors menaça le camérasorcier de sa baguette, et l'image coupa. Les Aurors dans la salle de repos du Ministère lancèrent des bruits d'approbation.

Luna se tourna vers Hermione alors que la journaliste se mit à parler de la bourse sorcière au Japon en promettant de revenir sur l'affaire dans quelques instants. Hermione était troublée. Leur enquête prenait désormais une tournure nationale, impliquant les grands de ce monde.

-Chérie, dit Luna avec sympathie, je ne sais pas si je dois te plaindre ou te féliciter, mais, mon amie, tu viens juste de te lancer malgré toi dans le programme palpitant de la plus grande enquête depuis Tu-Sais-Qui et Dr Malefoy.

Hermione baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un instant. La journée allait être très, très longue.

**...**

**Voilà donc la suite, légèrement plus courte. Pas beaucoup d'interactions Malefoy-Granger dans ce chapitre mais l'enquête avance et on en sait plus sur notre assassin, et sur Harry et Ginny.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: un insecte particulier, une tante éplorée, tout va mal pour Harry et Hermione, le Dr Malefoy tire son épingle du jeu, et nous voyons à quel point Cormac McLaggen est un gros fils de chienne qui mériterait de se faire bouffer par Malefoy (ce qui arrivera peut-être, peut-être pas...)...**

**Voilààà!**

**Vous a plu? J'espère que oui!**

**Bises et à bientôt (I'm Still Alive et The Golden Boy's Lover: nouveaux chapitres en cours de redaction).**

**DIL.**


End file.
